Will you marry me?
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: mrs.lovett is asked on a date and to avoid it says that she and mr.todd are an engaged couple chaos ensures when they actually have to go through with it eventual Sweenet. Lucy/Ben and Nellie/Ben during flashbacks and onesided OC/Lovett
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this popped into my mind after reading a bunch of fics where some random man comes to Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd sees her with them and gets all jealous, I thought this might be a good choice to try my currently-non-existent-fluff-skills on. I own nothing except for Mr. Fezziwig and yes I did steal the name from a Christmas carol, but the character is my own. **

* * *

The fire crackling, pacing above, pots and pans _clinging _against one another, and the sound of water gently streaming from the faucet; were all of the sounds in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop to indicate nighttime had fallen. Toby asleep on the couch, gin in his hand, Mr. Todd pacing above in his shop, and Mrs. Lovett working in the kitchen to clean up her mess and prepare for tomorrow. But the sound that she did not account for was the knocking of the door or the merry whistling of a tune known all too well by Mrs. Lovett. A small grin was placed upon her face as soon as she had heard the whistling, that song, it meant only one thing, one man, her old friend Mr. Edward Fezziwig.

"Good evenin Edward." Said Mrs. Lovett as she opened the door letting the man into the back of the now empty pie shop

"Evening Nellie, how are you doing this fine evening?" he said tipping his imaginary hat.

"Good good" she said laughing a little at him pretending to tip his 'hat' "what brings you here tonight Edward? The pie shop is closed, and I don't think I owe anything to the bank."

"Oh no." he said raising his hands "It's nothing like that, this is all purely of my own accord. It's good to see you how long has it been?"

"Too long on my part." She said hugging her old friend whom she had not seen for thirteen years

"Well I was just wondering if you would perhaps like to" he trailed off looking at her face; so beautiful, and the paleness of her skin was illuminated in the moonlight.

"To what?" she asked gently breaking him out of his trance

"Um" he scratched the back of his neck a bit "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner, and perhaps a walk, tomorrow night?" he asked a bit shy

Mrs. Lovett looked at her good friend. She did care for him, but not the way he was implying. He had messy blonde hair, not like Mr. Todd's black, and his blue eyes made him seem so innocent, but also so vulnerable, not like Mr. Todd's, his black eyes gave him a sense of mystery and danger to him which both enthralled and terrified Mrs. Lovett.

"That's very sweet of you Edward and I would love to, but I don't think it would work out." she said trying to let her friend down with minimal amount of damage

"I'm sort of with someone else at the moment." She said involuntarily looking up at the barber door, and Edward noticed.

"A husband?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett looked at him and answered with a smile on her face

"Yes." _Shoot _she thought to herself _this is going to be hard to get out of_

"But I thought Albert had died."

"Oh yes he did, and thank god for that. No it's someone new."

"But you're not wearing a wedding ring." He said pointing to her bare hand. Her mind started to race, how could she have done all of this just because she didn't like this man 'that way' how juvenile. She mentally smacked herself and found an answer

"We're engaged." She answered "I don't like wearing my ring during the day, you know in case it were to fall in to the dough and all, it's just a bit loose." She said planning the perfect story.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I shall come tomorrow to bestow my blessings upon you and your fiancée." He said once again tipping his 'hat'

"Good night Nellie and I shall see you tomorrow." He said in a cheery tone that rivaled hers

"Good night Edward." And she closed the door behind the man and let out a sigh.

"What have you gotten yourself into Nellie?" and she stood there a moment trying to think of a way to tell Mr. Todd what she had done without having him lash out at her. She finally came up with the best way to approach him; maybe if she simply explained everything to him in a calm manner it may just work.

She made her way up to the barbershop, her heart pounding harder and faster with each step she took. Finally she reached the door and a small _cling _was emitted from the door as well as a not too quiet creak.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked peeking into the barbershop, but no one answered. She opened the door some more and stepped inside to hide from the coldness of the night; but the barbershop didn't help much, if at all. Looking around the shop she found Mr. Todd on the far end looking down at the pictures of his Lucy and Johanna.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked again and he spun around and faced her

"What?" he asked his voice as cold as the air in the room. Hearing his voice Mrs. Lovett had completely forgotten what she had planned to tell Mr. Todd and said the first thing that had popped into her silly little head.

"Will you marry me?" Mr. Todd snapped his head up from the pictures he was looking at and stared at the woman standing before him with a proposal hanging in the air.

* * *

**A/N: so tell me what you think. I know everything is very random so plz review criticism is welcomed. Because this is just so random, I may not update it as often as I normally try, so maybe every other week? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay thanks for the reviews. I may not update this one as much because I'm really trying to work on the other stories I have. **

* * *

"What did you just say?" he asked a bit threatening advancing on her a bit. Mrs. Lovett's breath was shallow and clearly visible in the cold night.

"I said would you marry me." She answered taking a few steps back, as Sweeney advanced, razor in hand.

"And what Mrs. Lovett makes you believe that I would marry the likes of you?" he asked sneering a bit.

"Well, you don't have to marry me; you just have to pretend to be engaged to me." She said trailing off at the end of her sentence looking at Sweeney's still emotionless face; losing herself in those black pits she called his eyes.

"Pretend?" his voice still menacing

"Well you see the problem is I just told a friend of mine, I think you may know him, that we are engaged." She said nervously. Mr. Todd was now so close that Mrs. Lovett could feel his breath on her face.

"And why my pet did you tell him that we were engaged?" he put plenty of emphasis on the last word

"Well he wanted to go on a walk and dinner tomorrow night, and I told him that I already had someone, just because I don't like him that way." She realized how much she sounded like a child, the way she was handling this scenario. "He saw me look up at the barbershop and asked me if it was my husband."

His face still held no emotion.

"I said yes, just out of" she was about to say desire "shock. Then he noticed, me being ring-less." She held up her hand level to his face "and I told him we were engaged."

"So you told this man that we were engaged, just so you didn't have to go on _one_ date with him." He stated flatly and she answered nodding.

"So now instead of you having to spend one night with this man we have to pretend _every time_ he comes in sight of us that we are engaged." Again she silently agreed with a nod.

"You're a bloody wonder Mrs. Lovett, did you know that?" he said in a dark tone not taking his eyes off her, melting her in his gaze.

She continued to stand in silence chest heaving unsure if Mr. Todd was going to agree with her or punish her for putting both of them in this scenario.

"Mr. T." she finally said after a moments silence "All I ask of you is to help me fool this man, you don't even have to act like you like, me" she paused and pursed her lips a bit "Okay maybe a little, but I'm not 

asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to help me fool this man into _thinking_ that you're marrying me." He held his razor in the moonlight and watched it as the light reflected off of its silver designs.

"And you are not to give this man a 'shave'," she said sternly hands on her hips seeing the look in Sweeney's eyes. "He is a good friend of mine, and Benjamin Barker if I recall." At hearing his old name all of Sweeney's thoughts had froze

"Who is he?" he asked

"Fezziwig, Edward Fezziwig. The banker from around the corner and a couple blocks down, he moved away two years after you's were shipped off. Just came back a while ago I guess, but I haven't seen him since, he hasn't changed much though."

"Fezziwig." He seemed to roll the name on his tongue a few times before he could fully remember the man. "Fezziwig. You mean the banker?" he asked

"That's what I said." She said annoyed that he was still ignoring what she had been saying to him, he never listened.

"He's a smart man, how do you propose we fool him Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd asked in a calm tone

"He said he was coming back tomorrow, to bestow his blessings and what-not."

"Bloody Christians." Mr. Todd mumbled

"All we need to do is fool him into thinking that we are engaged and after that all should be well; he moves around a lot, now that he's been promoted, so we should only have to hold this up for, maybe a week, at the most."

Mr. Todd grunted in reply and walked back over the barber chair and sat down in a heap; staring at the ground with closed eyes he rubbed his temples.

"Mr. T?" he looked up at her "What are you thinkin about?"

"What are we going to tell the boy?" he mumbled

"Oh, I didn't think of that." She said thinking a moment herself. "We have two choices; tell him what's really going on, or convince him it's real just so he won't blow our cover."

"He's your son, you choose what to do with him." Said Mr. Todd still rubbing his temples and returning his gaze to the floor. Mrs. Lovett stared at the man who would have to be her 'fiancée', this was going to be harder than she expected.

"I think I'll tell him we are." She stated "just for effect, and then when we're done we'll tell him we were pretending." Mr. Todd only grunted in reply "Oh come off it, this may be fun." She said hitting him playfully on the arm and he raised his head and looked her in the face.

"For you." He muttered back

"First things first." She held her hand in front of his face "I need a ring."

"Bloody hell, we really have to do this don't we?"

"Yes we do." She said firmly "Now stop sulking, like I said this could be fun." She said smiling a bit at the solemn looking barber. "Now I'm going to tell Toby what's happening." And she began to walk out of the room

"If this is your idea of fun, I'm glad that I was locked up in jail for the last decade and a half." He mumbled to himself as she closed the door behind her not hearing what the barber had to say.

* * *

"Toby. Toby dear wake up darling." Mrs. Lovett gently cooed to her son. Toby stirred a little before he got up.

"mmm?" he lifted up his head, hair parted in every which way.

"Had a bit too much to drink love?"

"Courz not." He slurred

"Of course you're not." she smiled at her son "Toby I just wanted to tell you that Mr. T, well he"

"What did Mr. T do?" he asked now fully awake and concerned, but still drunk

"Nothing love I'm fine." She said trying to calm her drunken son "I just wanted to tell you that Mr. T and I are getting married." His body seemed to relax

"Oh you're just getting married." He repeated and rested his head back on the couch and after a short moment sprang back up "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" he screamed

"Hush. Be quiet love we don't want to wake up the whole city. I'll explain more to you in the morning just go back to bed."

"Okay then." He said and fell back into a drunken sleep. Mrs. Lovett looked at her son,

_He's going to have a rude awakening when he sees me getting engaged to the man he hates, not to mention the nasty hangover he will have from all that gin. Speaking of gin where is that bottle I need some myself. _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself as she walked back up to the barbershop to tell Mr. Todd of Toby's reaction when he heard of their engagement.

* * *

She didn't bother knocking or calling for Mr. Todd because she knew he was in there and that he was awake. She took the cold metal handle in hand and wrenched the door open, but seemed to be stuck on 

something. She tried again and again, only being able to open the door large enough for her to poke her head through. She looked through the crack and couldn't see Mr. Todd.

"That's odd" she mumbled to herself. "He was just here a minute ago." Well I's best be getting to bed." And she turned around to go down the stairs when suddenly the door opened quite loudly to reveal a seemingly angry Mr. Todd."

"Mr. Todd gave me fright, don't go slammin the doors like that, you might wake someone." She said looking at the silent man. "Are you okay love?" she asked cautiously "You seem angry." _Or at least more than usual She_ thought to herself taking a step forward.

"My hand." He said raising his hand, but she couldn't see much with the little amount of light they had

"Your hand?" she asked taking his in hers.

"My hand." He said a little angrier shaking it in her face, that's when she noticed, that it was a very bright shade of red like he had been smashing it onto the ground or-

That's when she realized what had happened.

"Oh I- Mr. Todd- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I mean I didn't know, I-" she was cut off by the menacing glare he gave her

"My hand." And she walked him back into the barbershop to have a closer look at his hand. He sat down in the barber's chair and Mrs. Lovett sat before him to examine his hand.

"Not too much damage done, but Mr. Todd I truly am sorry I didn't know, I mean, I didn't realize, I'm sorry." She said hanging her head a little. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked

"It's like you said, I didn't want to wake the neighbors." He said staring blankly ahead

"How did you get your hand in the crack of the door anyways?"

"I heard you coming up and was going to ask you the boy's reaction, and the door caught me from here I was standing." He said tone low and cold.

"Well I'm sorry I did that to you love, you know I would never hurt you." She said looking into his eyes "Anyways," she tried to change the topic "about Toby."

"How did he react?" he asked looking down at Mrs. Lovett

"The poor thing nearly had a heart attack." Mr. Todd chuckled darkly at the thought, and was rewarded with a playful hit from Mrs. Lovett "It's not funny" she said trying to hide her smile

"Then why are you smiling?" Mrs. Lovett shook her head

"I'll see you in the morning love," she said standing up "Lord knows I need some sleep after everything that's happened tonight." And she left pecking Mr. Todd on the cheek.

* * *

Fake engagements, smashing hands, and a near-heart attack experience for a drunken child. Yup, just another day at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

* * *

**A/N: okay so I got a little side-tracked in this chapter but I liked it, not my best but I'll get back on track next time. Did you like it? Did you know that every time you DON'T REVIEW a barber gets his hand smashed in the door by an un-suspecting baker?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay 329 hits and 17 reviews c'mon people that's just plain mean. Well I own nothing except for Mr. Edward Fezziwig. Yes I know it's a funny name, but it fits his personality. So here it goes.**

* * *

Mr. Todd remained sitting in the barber chair pondering what the hell had just happened. Mrs. Lovett had just proposed to him in order to avoid a date with an old friend of hers, nearly gave the boy a heart attack, and then smashed his hand several times in the door. _Fiancée _he thought to himself _I have to be that bloody woman's fiancée._

"What has she gotten you into this time Sweeney?" he said to himself. He looked at his hand, still sore from the repeated smashing of it. "Bloody woman." He muttered under his breath. Getting out of the chair he walked over to the window to watch the vermin of the world crowd the streets. Though it was night London, was always filled; whether it was filled with the high-class society coaches, or the beggars of the street.

"Fezziwig." He mumbled to himself, trying to remember the man that Mrs. Lovett was so eagerly avoiding. "Edward Fezziwig." His eye brows knitted together as memories began to come back piece by piece.

* * *

"Benjamin!" called out a young Edward no older than twenty years.

"Edward." replied Ben giving his good friend a firm handshake. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good, well what about you have you gotten her to fall for you yet?" he asked nudging his friend.

"Not too well, she still hasn't noticed me, well she has but not in the way I want her to."

"Well what have you done?"

"I tried to give her flowers, but as I was walking over to give them to her I," he paused

"You what?"

"I fell into the fountain in front of everyone." he mumbled lowering his head "Nellie helped me out and when I did get out I saw her."

"And?" Edward egged his friend on

"She couldn't stop laughing."

"Oh well, you'll get her eventually;" he began to rub his chin "What if you were to I don't know just tell her how you feel?"

"Are you bloody mad!? What woman would want someone like me?"

"C'mon I'll help you."

That night Edward helped Ben prepare to admit his undying love for the delicate beautiful Lucy, who lived on the North End, also known as the land of the class. Upon pronouncing his love to her, Lucy agreed to take a walk with the desperate Ben, and they both ended up having a great time. After that day the two were always found together, never was there a person who could separate them,

Several months later the same man would help Ben propose to his dearly beloved and remain a good friend until his departure.

* * *

"Good old, Edward." Sweeney muttered to himself looking at an old picture of his 'dear' Lucy. "Smart man he is," he looked in the cracked mirror and studied his image.

His skin, as pale as freshly fallen snow, contrasted with his eyes that were as black as the midnight sky. His black greasy hair was all over the place, in a neat manner and the white streak seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"It's going to be bloody hard to fool him into thinking that I'm actually Mrs. Lovett's fiancée." He said still looking at his ghost-like face.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up the next day as cheery as she always was, but even more so this day. Walking from the bake house and back preparing meat pies, she hummed to herself thinking of the day yet to come. Pretending to be Mr. Todd's fiancée was certainly going to be a new task for her, though many people already believe the two to be a couple.

Singing to herself Mrs. Lovett was filled with a joy that nothing could take away from her. Toby then entered the kitchen as drunken as could be.

"Good morning mum." He said groggily

"Morning love, how'd you sleep last night."

"Good, but the gin did a number on me." He said holding his head in his hand

"Okay. Well have a spot of tea, to try to wake you up." And she gave her son a warm cup of tea she had just made

"Will you go prepare out back, you know put all of the chairs down and prepare the tables. Okay love?"

"Okay mum." Now only half-drunk he went out back to prepare it for the morning rush. "I love you." He said as he closed the door behind him

"I love you too." She yelled back

Mrs. Lovett let out a sigh as Toby left. "He wouldn't love me if he knew what I really did; housing a murderer under my roof, covering up after him, for god's sake I bake the victims into pies!" she ranted on to herself.

"And you're very good at it if I may say so myself." Said a Sweeney who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs for who knows how long.

"Mr. T. gave me a fright; what do you want Edward isn't here yet." She said looking at the man who stood still as stone and as stiff as wood.

"I wanted to give you this." He said and reached into his back pocket and tossed something to Mrs. Lovett who caught it and opened her hands to reveal a single golden ring with a small diamond mounted on the top of it.

"Why Mr. T, it's beautiful." She said putting it on her finger and admiring it in the light "I-" she turned around to face nobody "Bugger, always coming and going, I never know if I'm talking to him or not." And with that she prepared for the morning rush, and to fool her good friend.

* * *

It was half past nine when Edward finally showed up in the back of her pie shop amongst a growing crowd. As soon as he entered Mrs. Lovett immediately forgot the rest of her costumers and rushed to greet her friend. "Good to see you Nellie, you look beautiful." He said taking her hand in his and gently kissing it.

"Thank you Edward." She said and stole a glance at the small group of women watching her "Follow me, there's not enough room in here." She said leading him through the equally cramped kitchen and into the semi-full parlor. "There we go, so what brings you here Edward?"

"I was here to give you my blessings remember?" he asked

"Oh yes." She smacked her forehead lightly "How could I forget?" she said smiling a bit. "Toby!" she called to her son who within the minute appeared right next to her without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes mum?" he asked

"Toby, would you be a dear and go fetch Mr. Todd for me?" she said looking at her son "Tell him that there's a man who wants to see him."

"Okay." And he began to jog up the stairs "and knock before you enter!" she yelled up at him in case Mr. Todd was 'busy' with a costumer.

"He you're son?" Edward asked motioning to Toby.

"He sure is."

"So who's the father? The barber?" he asked

"Oh no, Toby's adopted, took him after his old master abandoned him. That's why he still calls Sweeney Mr. Todd."

"I see."

When Toby arrived at the top of the stairs he nearly barged right in when he remembered his mother's instructions to knock.

"Mr. Todd?" he asked timidly.

On the other side Mr. Todd had just finished off his most costumer trying to avoid spurting too much blood; knowing that he would have to present himself to the public eventually.

"Come in." he said flatly

"Mr. Todd?" Toby asked as he peeked his head inside the barbershop.

"What do you want?"

"Mrs. Lovett wants you; she says there's a man who wants to see you." Mr. Todd let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes. "Mr. Todd?"

"I heard you, tell Mrs. Lovett that I'll be down in a minute." As soon as Toby left the room, Mr. Todd looked into the cracked mirror and let out another heavy sigh.

"Showtime." He muttered to himself. And prepared himself for whatever it may be that he will have to do to convince Edward that he and Mrs. Lovett are engaged.

Toby returned to the parlor alone. "Where is he?" asked Mrs. Lovett in a gentle tone

"He said he'll be down in a minute."

"Okay well go see to the costumers' dearie."

"Yes mum." And he scampered off to serve their loyal costumers

"So how has life been treating you Edward?" she asked facing her friend

"Good, good, but I see life has treated you much better." He said pointing to the ring on her finger "That's a beauty it is, he must be a great man." Mrs. Lovett held back a laugh only to be shocked when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Mr. - Sweeney. You scared me love." She said turning around and placing a hand on her chest "Sweeney this is a good friend of mine, Edward Fezziwig. He wanted to give us his blessings for our marriage."

"Thank you Mr. Fezziwig is it?" Sweeney asked shaking hands with Edward

"Yes, Fezziwig, but please call me Edward. So when in the wedding?" he asked over the noise.

"What was that? I didn't catch that love." Said Mrs. Lovett, with all of the people coming in and out it was hard to hear anything.

"I said when is the wedding?"

"What?" asked Mr. Todd

"I said" he took a deep breath "WHEN IS THE WEDDING?" he yelled over all of the noise, but all noised ceased when the people heard the word 'wedding'. He may as well have told all of London; Mrs. Mooney had just walked in to hear the news, and if Mrs. Mooney knew, then everyone knew.

"Oh well you see it's um." Mrs. Lovett's mind was racing trying to think of a date.

"June 13th." Sweeney answered not missing a beat. "I'm sorry to hear that you will have to leave us before you could celebrate with us. Nellie has told me that with your job you will have to be leaving us." He said trying to sound sincerely disappointed

"You don't have to be." He said raising his hands

"What?" the 'couple' answered in unison sounding genuinely shocked

"I intend to stay as long as I need to, to see my good friend get married to the man of her dreams." Said Edward

"You do?" said Mrs. Lovett trying to hide her shock

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world. You seem like a great man Sweeney I see you've helped Mrs. Lovett out a great deal." He said in a cheery tone. "I remember when not a soul would even walk in the store. I amazed you live in this place after what happened to Ben."

Mr. Todd gave him a quizzical look "I forgot you're new here aren't you?"

"Just came in a few months ago." He stated flatly

"Well you see there was a barber and his family who lived up in your barbershop."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Lovett told me of them." He said a bit coldly

"Breaks my heart to hear that story" said Mrs. Lovett obviously saddened by the mention of Benjamin Barker

"It's actually a bit funny if you think about it." Edward said trying to lighten up the mood. Mr. Todd's head immediately snapped up and glared at Edward, oblivious to what Sweeney was planning.

He reached to his holster and fingered his razor, when Mrs. Lovett caught him out of the corner of her eye and quickly grabbed his hand; preventing him from harming Edward. "I mean the judge went through all of that just to get one woman, and she didn't even want him." He said when suddenly Mr. Todd broke free from Mrs. Lovett's vice-like grip and slammed him up against the wall causing all eyes to look their way.

"You think that's funny?" Sweeney snarled, hands tightly gripping the collar of his old friend's jacket. "You sick twisted son of a-"

"Calm down love." Mrs. Lovett interjected and looked at the slightly terrified Edward "I think it be best if you left now Edward." She said pulling Mr. Todd off of him.

Edward straightened out his coat and gave a small bow to Mrs. Lovett and extended his hand to Mr. Todd who in return told him to leave. "Well I wish you two the best of luck." And he walked out of the parlor towards the door "you'll need it." He mumbled under his breath

Once Edward left Mrs. Lovett realized that people were still staring at them after Mr. Todd's little outburst.

"C'mon love." She said and gently pulled Mr. Todd back up to his shop. Once they arrived to his shop she closed the door behind him and looked him in the eye. "Now I know what Edward said angered you, but that does not give you the right to kill him; and in front of all of my costumers no less" He didn't answer all Sweeney did was sit in his chair and stare out into oblivion.

"By the way I simply adore my ring love, where did you ever find such a beauty?" she asked the man sulking in his chair

"It was Lucy's; I found it in an old jewelry box of hers." Mrs. Lovett's smiling face fell at the mention of Lucy's name.

"Well I best leave you to your costumers, remember those above will serve those down below." Pecking him on the cheek and slowly made her way towards the door that led out back.

"Yes yes, I know my pet." He mumbled

"Mr. T?"

"What?"

"How come you call me 'your pet'?" she asked truly curious

"Habit." He answered flatly

"But I don't recall Ben ever calling me 'pet', he only called me Mrs. Lovett or Nellie."

"Mrs. Lovett is a mouthful."

"Well seeing as you hardly talk anything's a mouthful." She scoffed

"Well I'll see you later love." Said Mrs. Lovett as she continued on her way to the door

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes?" she asked hand on the handle

"Why do you call me 'love'?"

"Habit." She shrugged her shoulders

He was about to interject, but he couldn't. She was right she had always called him 'love' or 'dearie', even as Benjamin. But it didn't matter because before he could say another word she had left to her costumers.

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Lovett went to pick up the finished pies from her costumers she was bombarded with questions, especially from Mrs. Mooney.

"So finally getting married?" Mrs. Mooney asked Mrs. Lovett "Oh come off it, we all know that you and the barber have been at it, he's lived with you for several months." She said condescendingly

Shocked Mrs. Lovett retorted "I assure Mrs. Mooney I am no common whore. I haven't slept with a man in ages."

"Until now." She said smirking at Mrs. Lovett. Angry and annoyed with Mrs. Mooney, Mrs. Lovett turned to the woman sitting next to her and said

"Mrs. Ellsworth I'm so sorry to hear about your cat." She said loud enough to let Mrs. Mooney hear

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding worried for her cat.

"Oh didn't Mrs. Mooney tell you? She used old Sammy in her last batch this morning." She then turned around a walked away without saying another word or looking back; but she didn't need to, she could hear the cat-fight from the comfort of her kitchen.

"Toby dear, will you clean up after Mrs. Mooney and Mrs. Ellsworth, when they're done?" she said smiling at her work still listening to the two bicker in the back.

"Yes mum." And without another word he left.

* * *

That night when all of the costumers had returned to the safety of their homes, Toby and Mrs. Lovett sat in the parlor in front of a crackling fire.

"So you're really getting married to Mr. Todd?" asked Toby looking at his mother from the couch

"Yes, I am."

"You know I don't trust him, I don't even like the guy."

"I know you don't, but I do, and I would appreciate it if you would be happy for me." She said in a gentle voice.

"Okay mum." And there was nothing but silence "So why are you sleeping down here tonight?"

"I'm just stayin down here until you fall asleep." She answered continuing on with her book

"Then you're going up to your room?" he asked

"Yes why?" Mrs. Lovett asked putting her book down and looking at her son

"Well I thought that you would go up to Mr. Todd's room and you know, have some 'fun'." He said trailing off at the end of his sentence

"Tobias Ragg!" Mrs. Lovett was shocked, embarrassed, and appalled all at the same time by what Toby had just told her.

"What? He is you fiancée." He said looking up at his mum. Mrs. Lovett took the cup of tea from the table beside her and took a small sip trying to calm herself.

"Yes I know but you're not supposed to until you are officially married." She explained to her son

"Your not?" he asked

"No you're not. Why?" she asked taking a long sip of tea

"Well I always thought it was more of a 'free to do as you please' type of thing." Mrs. Lovett spat out her tea, and put out the fire as soon as Toby had finished his sentence. "Are you okay?" Toby asked his mother who was now choking on her tea, from the shock that had overcome her.

"That's enough out of you, now time for bed." She said standing up and straightening out her dress.

"But I," he persisted

"No buts, you need your sleep." She said ushering him out of the parlor and into the spare room. "And I'll take that." She said plucking the bottle of gin from his tiny hands.

"But mum." He whined. She kissed him on the forehead and wished him goodnight before closing the door behind her and making her way up to Mr. Todd's barbershop.

"Mr. T we need to talk."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay so there it was, now everyone in London knows about their 'engagement' let's see how that will turn out. Plz review. Criticism welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay it is six a.m where I am right now and I'm bored so here's the next chapter. I own nothing except for Edward and the plot. **

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett jerked opened the door only to have it hit something on the other side. _Oh no. _she thought to herself and slowly walked into the barbershop to reveal none other than the famous demon barber; who at the time was momentarily stunned from being smacked in the face by the door, again.

"Mr. T. I'm so sorry love, I didn't think it would hit you." She said "Are you okay?" she asked reaching towards his face.

He grabbed her wrist before she could touch him and answered "I'm fine." And walked back to the window overlooking Fleet Street "You should be more careful, or else you might hurt someone." He said darkly.

"I'm sorry Mr. T I really didn't know you were there; I was in such a rush to tell you something I didn't look."

"What were you going to tell me?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the window

"Oh yes. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything, I didn't think it would go this far, I really didn't; I thought we'd have to put on the show for maybe a week, at the most. But Edward is just that type of guy who will always be there for his friends." She said walking up beside Sweeney. "And now all of London, knows as well."

In reply Sweeney was silent. "We should go to town tomorrow." She said looking up at Sweeney

"Why?"

"Well seein as all of London knows we're getting 'married', I need a dress." He looked at her confused "A wedding dress."

"Do I need a tux?" he asked looking down at Mrs. Lovett

"Stay here." She said and walked over to the dresser with the broken vanity mirror on it. Opening a drawer she started mumbling to herself about never being able to find anything, when finally out of the drawer she pulled out a tuxedo that looked as if it had never been used.

"Here we go love." She said straightening it out a little "I knew I had it somewhere." Smiling she handed it over to Sweeney. "Try it on." she told him in an encouraging voice. Sweeney looked at her with a look on his face that said the words he would not speak. "Just try on the top, Sweeney, you don't have to take off your pants." She told him blushing at the thought.

Mr. Todd then reluctantly pulled off his vest, and placed it on the barber chair. He then took his shirt off, making Mrs. Lovett blush. Years of manual labor had done wonders for his body, though he did appear scrawnt, his body was lined with muscle and by the looks of it he had a six-pack as well, making Mrs. Lovett's eyes bulge a little.

Sweeney then put on the white shirt she had handed to him and over that a black vest that matched the color of his hair. Last but not lease he put the coat on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Said Mrs. Lovett standing beside Sweeney brushing the sleeves. "You don't remember do you?" she asked Mr. Todd "This is the same suit you wore to your other wedding."

"You kept this?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she was going to answer 'in case we were to ever get married." But bit it back and said

"Memories. Lord knows my memory aint what it used to be." She looked up at Sweeney "Do you remember your wedding?"

Sweeney could never forget his wedding, the cake, the friends, Lucy, but the one thing that had truly stuck in his mind was the look and little Nellie Lovett's face.

* * *

The sky was as blue as Lucy's eyes and the sunlight shone through the stained glass windows, creating an image so beautiful that god himself could not produce a more marvelous sight. After saying their vows and kissing the bride Mr. and Mrs. Barker held a reception outside at a park near the north side of town. Everyone was having fun, dancing, talking, and just having the company of one another.

After an hour or so Benjamin decided to go find Nellie, whom he had not seen at the wedding. "Edward." Called out Ben

"Ben. Congratulations." He said slapping his friend on the back

"Thank you, do you know where Nellie is? I didn't see her at the wedding and I can't seem to find her now."

"No I can't say that I have. Sorry mate." Ben left Ed and made his way into the crowd asking everyone and anyone if they had seen Nellie. Finally he walked into someone he least expected to see at his wedding, Beadle Bamford.

"Beadle, have you seen Nellie?" he asked

"Oh yes, she's over there." He pointed through the crowd and to a shady spot beneath a tree where no one stood except for a certain young Baker.

"Thank you Beadle." Said Ben and he ran off through the crowd to check up on his friend.

When he walked up close enough to see her face he saw something that he had hoped never to see again, she was crying. She was crying, but not like most women do after losing the men of their dreams; she was crying but, not hard, and even through her cries Benjamin could see a smile on her face, a bittersweet smile that would stick in his mind forever.

"Nellie?" he asked gently but she didn't hear him. "Nellie." He said a bit louder and the young Baker turned around wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Oh hello Benjamin." She said in a cheery tone and putting a smile on her face. "You scared me, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't see you at the wedding and when I couldn't find you now I got worried." He said looking at Nellie

"You have nothing to worry about Benjamin, I'm a big girl now, I can protect myself." She said gently taking hold of his arm "You look great." She said making Ben blush a little

"So do you." He said "Red suits you very well, it matches your hair." She blushed and looked at the ground "Nellie?" she looked back at him "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, you're getting married, I couldn't be happier even if it was my own wedding." She was lying, and he could tell

"Nellie." He raised her chin to look her in the eyes "You're lying to me." He said firmly "You've been crying."

"Benjamin I really couldn't be any happier for you; you're getting married and to the woman of your dreams. Why would I be crying?"

"Because you like me Nellie. I know you do"

"Of course I like you Benjamin we've been friends since we were children."

"You know what I mean Nellie. I know that you fancy me. You're not very good at hiding it." He said a small smile on his face "You don't have to be so tough all of the time, it's okay to cry." He said pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I wasn't crying." She said firmly trying to conceal the tears away from her beloved barber.

"Then why is your face wet?" he said stroking a single tear away

"I'm happy for you." and with that Nellie walked off into the crowd yelling at herself

"The happiest day of his life and I have to go mess it up by crying in front of him. Stupid, stupid, stupid." After berating herself Nellie found an empty space by the back of the church and cried to her heart's content, angry at herself and sad at the life she could no longer have. But what she didn't know is that the Barber was watching her the whole time.

* * *

"If I recall correctly." Said Sweeney in a low tone "You cried quite a bit that day." He said looking down at Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett was shocked by what she had heard. "I was happy for you." She said in reply

Mr. Todd raised an eyebrow and the Baker

"I was." She stated as a matter-of-factly "People cry when they're happy."

"People also cry when they are sad."

"I wasn't sad Mr. Todd, and you know it." She said hands on her hips

"Whatever you say Mrs. Lovett." He said staring back out of the window.

"I'll see you in the morning love. Put your suit away before you fall asleep." She said and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Mr. Todd had no intention of putting his suit away, because he had no intention of going to sleep.

"I'm getting married." he said to himself. "To Mrs. Lovett." he let out a loud groan "I have to get married, to Mrs. Lovett; and now thanks to 'good old Edward' half of London knows about it!" he was yelling at himself always pacing back and forth keeping a steady rhythm.

He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection; and staring back at him saw not a human, but a demon. Mrs. Lovett was going to be married to a demon, and the weird thing about it, she liked it.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett went into her room and looked at herself in her vanity mirror.

"I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye." She told herself, thinking of Benjamin Barker's wedding when he had found her underneath the tree by herself. She laid down in her bed and was lulled to sleep by the sound of Mr. Todd pacing back and forth.

"Yes, that's it." she mumbled to herself "I had something in my eye."

It was true that she had something in her eye that day, and that something was the image of her beloved barber living his dream life; without her.

* * *

**A/N: okay so tell me what do you think? Not really funny, but I like it. Did you know that every time you DON'T review a baker watches her beloved barber get married to a silly little nit? Criticism welcomed **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

A/N: I own nothing except for Edward and the plot. Thank you for all of the reviews I love you guys. Did you know that the best part of my day is getting a review? Sad I know but very true. This chapter might be T-rated, for slight character drunkenness and innuendo. The song belongs to the foundations

**HOORAY SWEENEY TODD CAME OUT IN THE U.S TODAY!**

Mrs. Lovett woke from yet another night filled with Benjamin-centered dreams; only to wake up to the cold reality that Benjamin was dead, and never coming back. It had become a routine; ever since Mr. Todd had returned, she kept on believing that one day she would wake up and find, not Sweeney Todd, but Benjamin Barker, the man she had loved since she had first laid eyes on him.

She lay in her bed a moment longer trying to remember her dream, but to no prevail. That's when she noticed a sound from above her head, or rather the lack of a noise. Mr. Todd's pacing had stopped and that only meant one thing. He had fallen asleep. Mrs. Lovett smiled to herself _he finally fell asleep; I wonder how long it's been since he's had a good nights sleep. _

Opening up the curtains she revealed a bright sun shining on the usual dark and gloomy Fleet Street. "The sun is shining haven't seen that in sixteen years." She said to herself smiling at the beautiful and rare sight. "Better get Mr. T." she said and began to walk up the stairs leading to the barbershop.

* * *

"Mr. T?" she gently creaked the door open, trying her hardest not to hit Mr. Todd a third time. She peeked her head into the room to reveal Mr. Todd looking out over Fleet Street. "Morning love." She chirped happily walking into the room.

Mr. Todd continued to look out over the streets. "What are you thinking about?" Mrs. Lovett asked him

"The sun." he answered flatly

"It's a wonder aint it? The sun hasn't shone for at least sixteen years, if I recall correctly; certainly a little speck here and there but this is a miracle I tell you." She said looking up at her barber "C'mon love, we need to go into town."

"Why?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the window

"I told you last night, I need a wedding dress." She said gently

"Don't you have your old one?" he said looking at the baker "I mean, you did keep _my _suit, why wouldn't you keep your own?"

"No." she said sadly "I had to sell it to keep shop."

"You lost everything to keep this place." He wasn't asking, he was stating what he believed to be true.

"Yes I did." She said sadly "But this way, I can get a new one; that old one was bloody tight. Now c'mon." she said gently tugging at his sleeve "we have to go before the stores close."

* * *

Perhaps going into town wasn't the best idea Mrs. Lovett had. Everywhere the two walked people would whisper and point, and though they tried to conceal it people were obvious enough.

Mr. Todd would occasionally look up at the people and simply give them a look, not menacing, but he didn't have to try; once he looked at them they were immediately silenced.

Mrs. Lovett on the other hand was not annoyed by the whispers; she was more embarrassed by them. Though she tried to block out the whispers she always caught bits and pieces.

'They're finally getting married'

'She's been doin him for a month'

'No I think it's more like three.'

Listening to the whispers Mrs. Lovett's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she began to walk slower just to hear what else they were saying about her and Mr. Todd.

"Just ignore them pet." Mr. Todd whispered into her ear when he noticed her slower pace. "If you want I'll give them all a shave." He said smirking

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but let out a giggle, which only made people look more.

They continued to walk through shops looking at dresses and tuxedoes on the way, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye Mrs. Lovett spotted the Beadle in the back corner of the shop. "shoot." She mumbled under her breath

"What is it?" asked Mr. Todd sensing her body tense.

"Nothing love, just excited is all." She lied to him, and he could tell

"You're not a very good liar pet. What is it?"

"I just saw someone." She said trying to be as vague as possible

"Who?" his voice was a bit menacing

"Oh no one, just an old friend."

"Who was it Mrs. Lovett?" he said pinning her with his eyes

"It was," she started reaching for a name when they heard a voice from the front counter

"A great choice Beadle and here's your change." Said the man at the front counter. Mr. Todd immediately, upon hearing the Beadle's name began walking straight for him hand lingering by his razor.

Mrs. Lovett hurried after her 'fiancée' and grabbed hold of him by his shoulder "Hold on." Her voice was gentle but still firm, but not firm enough for Sweeney who did not even slow down.

"No."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She tried to reason him out of it

"I know what I'm doing. I'm a grown man."

She walked ahead of him and stopped right in his path "I don't care how old you are, you're still a foolish barber, if you ask me." She said sternly

"And you still make the worst pies in London." Sweeney retorted

"Well maybe if my supplies were better." Mrs. Lovett said beginning to get annoyed by the barber

"Perhaps some Banker may taste better." Said Sweeney menacingly, the look of murder in his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him." Said Mrs. Lovett menacingly

Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovett protecting her friend. She and Edward must be good friends, because never before had she ever talked back to him.

"Why Mrs. Lovett do you fancy the banker?"

"Course not, I'm engaged to you aren't I?"

"Women are very obvious with their feelings Mrs. Lovett." He stated flatly

"And men aren't?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

"Never."

"If my memory serves me right I recall a certain young barber chasing after a golden-haired girl who even the blind man could see he loved."

"And I" retorted Mr. Todd "recall a certain baker chasing after said barber. Like I said, women are so obvious about their feelings."

"But so are men." Mr. Todd grunted in reply

"C'mon love we need to find a dress for me since our wedding is in a month."

"That's another thing, women never think things through."

"Oh and you do?" she sneered at him her voice low "If Anthony hadn't found you out there you'd still be floating out in the Atlantic."

"You're really going to go through with all of this just to avoid a date."

"He's a friend, but now I'm in so deep I can't get out of it."

"And you just had to bring me into it." Said Mr. Todd annoyed at Mrs. Lovett for stalling him because now the Beadle was gone.

"You know what Mr. Todd, I'm downright sick of your attitude. So how about you go find the Beadle and just leave me alone?" said Mrs. Lovett fed up with Mr. Todd

"Fine." And with that he began to walk out of the shop and Mrs. Lovett let out a loud sigh.

"Nellie?" Mrs. Lovett turned around to come face-to-face with Edward.

"Oh hello Ed, I didn't see you there."

"I was just in town to but a suit for the wedding."

"Same here, I mean a dress for the wedding."

"Would you like to join me?" asked Edward motioning to the next store

Mrs. Lovett looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Todd standing in the doorway watching their every move. "I would love to." And with that she took Edward's arm and walked out smiling to herself knowing that Mr. Todd was watching with a scowl sketched on his face.

* * *

"What about this one?" asked Edward walking out from behind a coat rack wearing a bright orange suit with pink fluff lining the edges.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but crack up at the site. "Hold on a second." She said between laughs, and went off to go find a hat. She came back with a straw hat covered in bright colorful flowers. "There you go." She said placing it on Edward's head "Now that is very handsome." She said sarcastically laughing at her friend, who in turn looked in the mirror and cracked up himself.

"C'mon, Ed I want to find a dress." She said tugging her friend away from the mirror

"But I look so good."

"For the circus." She said and pulled her friend out of the store and into the dress store next door.

Upon entering the shop Mrs. Lovett went up to the woman at the counter and asked her for the wedding dresses. "Here you go dearie." Said the woman leading Mrs. Lovett to the back of the store.

"Thank you." And the woman left Mrs. Lovett and Edward to dress-shopping. After looking around for a minute or so, Mrs. Lovett went to try on a dress with flower print on the bodice and a plummeting v-neck.

Mrs. Lovett went into a dressing room and when she came out Edward was stunned speechless, he could've sworn she was an angel had fallen from the sky. The v-neck showed off her cleavage a good amount, not a lot, but just enough, and the dress gave off a white light reflecting off the sun.

"Edward." said Mrs. Lovett walking up to her friend

"Yes?" he was snapped out of his trance

"I was wondering what you thought about this dress?" She asked backing up a bit giving him a full view

"I think you look," he searched for the right word "great." She smiled back at him

"Really?" she looked at herself in the mirror "I don't know, maybe I should try on another." She said to herself

Edward walked up behind his friend to place a hand on her bare shoulder, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I think you look great." He said smiling resting his head on her shoulder.

Mrs. Lovett turned around to face Edward their faces a mere inch apart. "Would you like to come for some lunch?" she asked

"What about the shop?"

"I closed up for the day."

"Then I would love to." He said looking at the smiling face of Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

"Stupid woman." Mr. Todd muttered to himself walking off to the north end of town. He normally never came to the north end, but he had so many emotions running around, too many, and there was only one solution; the north end bar, with north end rum.

Upon entering the bar Mr. Todd immediately spotted not the Beadle, but the Judge at the front of the bar. Mr. Todd restrained himself from lunging at the man and calmly walked up behind him and took the empty seat next to him.

"Mr. Todd." He said half drunk

"Turpin."

"So tell me sir." He said turning to face Sweeney "How do you feel about your engagement?" he drawled

"Rum, extra dry." He said not responding to Turpin

"Mr. Todd? Are you going to answer me?"

Sweeney looked at the drunken Turpin and looked him in the eye "Why do you care?"

"Oh come off it Sweeney. If you come to a bar you have to be happy." He said taking a drink from his mug

"Okay I guess." He said taking his drink and taking a long sip and making a face that made even Turpin laugh.

"I thought you said you wanted it dry."

"I do." He said and took another drink finishing off the rum. "Hit me again, drier." He told the bartender

"Yes sir." He said and went to re-fill his mug.

"So tell me Todd, what is it like to be engaged to such a beauty?" he asked

"It's a wonder." He said taking his newly filled mug from the bartender, and by wonder he meant a right on pain in the arse.

"Well I'm happy for you then." Said Turpin who by now was so drunk he was swaying on his stool. "Come on Sweeney, join me." He said raising his mug in the air, Sweeney stared at the raised mug and reluctantly raised his and from the two glasses emitted a small cling.

* * *

TEN DRINKS LATER

Sweeney looked at his empty glass. "Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered drunkenly to his empty mug

"Why must the world be so sad?" asked an equally drunk Turpin "I mean people die everyday, the world is just so gloomy."

"You know what Turpin?" said Sweeney turning to face the drunken man "Life is for the alive so why" he swayed a little "Why should we let the past pull us down?" he said standing up from his stool and steadying himself on the nearest table. "I want to feel a live, I want to sing!" he exclaimed to the people in the bar who were now all staring at Sweeney in his drunken state.

TODD

_Pretty women  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing... pretty women  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!_

Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them cheers the air.

TURPIN

_Pretty women  
Silhouetted...  
Stay within you,  
Glancing... stay forever,  
Breathing lightly...  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women!_

TODD AND TURPIN

_Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,  
Even when they leave  
They still are there.  
They're there_

TODD

_Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors,  
_

_TURPIN_

_In their gardens,  
_

_TODD_

_Letter-writing,  
_

_TURPIN_

_Flower-picking,  
_

_TODD_

_Weather-watching.  
_

_TODD AND TURPIN_

_How they make a man sing!_

Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!  
Here's to pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women

"So are you in luv Mistah Todd?" asked Turpin

"Yuz and thus time you won't take me happinuz from me." He slurred

"Why not?"

"Because. I am Sweeney Todd!" and with that final statement Judge Turpin slapped him one and Sweeney fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY AT THE PIESHOP

"Thank you for the meal Nellie." Said Edward as he gently kissed Mrs. Lovett on the cheek

"You're welcome." She said in a small voice, she looked outside the window, the wind was picking up and the sun was beginning to hide behind the clouds once again. It was going to be too cold for him to make it back to the north part of town without freezing to death "Wait." She said as he placed his hand on the handle.

"It's getting cold outside, would you like to stay a while more, just to warm up?" she asked in a friendly tone

Edward looked back at the smiling baker "I would love to." And he placed his coat back on the booth and followed Mrs. Lovett into the parlor.

The fire was crackling and young Toby was sitting on the couch looking at Mrs. Lovett's picture book. "Oh hi mum." He said when he saw his mum enter the room

"Hello love, have you met Mr. Fezziwig yet?"

Toby let out a little laugh "Fezziwig?" he asked

"Just call me Ed." Said Edward stretching his hand out "It's good to meet you Toby, Mrs. Lovett had told me so many things about you."

That night consisted of the three of them sitting on the couch looking at old pictures, recalling on old times and just enjoying one another's company. Finally when it was getting late Mrs. Lovett ushered Toby to bed.

"I think he's taken a liking to you Ed." She said taking her seat on the couch next to her friend resting her head on his shoulder. "Of course I can see why." She said looking up at her friend "You're one of the nicest men I have ever met and I'm glad we're friends." She said snuggling a bit closer to him "Tis cold tonight aint it?"

"Yes, cold." He said looking at the fire "Nellie?"

"Yes?" she looked at her friend who was now facing her

"You know I have always fancied you, ever since we first met, even when you were married, and even when you were hung over on Ben, I have always fancied you, and" he paused a moment " and I still do." He said leaning in for what he hoped to be a kiss, but was stopped by Mrs. Lovett's hand

"Ed, what are you doing?" she asked in a gentle voice

"Nellie, I love you, I love you more than any other man could." He said their foreheads touching

"I'm sorry Ed, but I just don't feel the same way." She said pulling back

Edwards then stood up from where he once sat and started to pace.

"What's the matter dearie?" she asked as her friend paced around running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"How come you invited me to stay after dinner, we we're sitting by the fire and you were snuggling up next to me, and it was just, perfect." He said continuing to pace around the room. "Why do you do this to me Nellie?" he asked

"Do what?" she asked standing up walking over to her friend when suddenly he turned around and started to advance on her

_EDWARD  
Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never do, baby  
What you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

Edward got on his knee in front of Mrs. Lovett and took her hand in both of his.

_  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup,_

Mrs. Lovett released herself from her friends grip and began to walk into the kitchen Ed following close behind

_don't break my heart  
_

_To you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore_

_If you'd just let me know _

_MRS. LOVETT_

_no no no_

They were standing in the kitchen each on their respected side of the large center counter._  
_

_EDWARD_

_Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so_

(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you happy

Mrs. Lovett then walked over to her friend and tried to calm him down

_  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

"Edward please you'll wake up Toby." She said trying to get her friend to stop

Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never do, baby  
What you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'

Edward walked up to Mrs. Lovett and began to gently caress her cheek with his hand

_  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

"Edward please, I don't want to do this right now." Said Mrs. Lovett walking away and rubbing her temples, only to have Edward follow her.

I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart

"Nellie, I love you; and I know you're engaged and about to be happily married, but please promise me that you'll think about it?"

"Edward I" she was so overwhelmed she could barely speak "I'll see you in the morning."

"But I-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Mrs. Lovett had then taken him and pushed him out the door, with a quick 'good night' and closed the door in his face.

Mrs. Lovett let out a heavy sigh, "What are you going to do now Nellie?" she asked herself then returned to the parlor only to notice that it was half past ten.

"Mr. T's been gone awful long; better go find the bugger before he catches a cold."

**A/N: Okay so there it is. Poor Edward, oh well, but now Mrs. Lovett has to go find Mr. Todd who is currently passed out on the floor of a bar. Did you know that everytime you DON'T review a barber gets drunk then passes out at a local bar? Save the Barbers! Plz review criticism welcomed **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing except for Ed. Thanks for all of the reviews did and how many of you caught the similarity between Todd and Jack Sparrow with the line about rum. If you noticed it you get a cookie, and if you didn't well then No cookie for you. **

**I just realized something from my last chapter; when Ed was singing to Mrs. Lovett it's supposed to be him confessing his undying love for her; because I re-read it and realized it could be interpreted as him making advances which he was, but he would never do anything to hurt her. **

* * *

Mrs. Lovett's assumption was right; the night had become so cold she could hardly stand it. Though she was freezing, Mrs. Lovett had to find Mr. Todd before he got into any trouble, or worse.

* * *

Edward began to walk back to his empty flat thoughts of the baker running through his head. He loved her so much, so much that sometimes it hurt. She had always been a good friend to him, but nothing more.

Nellie only had eyes for Benjamin Barker, and now Sweeney Todd. Would she ever see how much he truly loved her? Of course back then she was too busy trying to get Ben's attention, and now she was engaged.

"She's never going to notice me." He said into the darkness, and continued to walk on thoughts of nothing going through his head.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was unable to find Mr. Todd anywhere around Fleet Street. "That's weird, he's usually brooding around here." That's when it hit her "The fountain." And she ran off into the northern part of the town. If Mr. Todd wasn't near Fleet Street he was usually by the fountain, in the northern part of town.

It was at this fountain, that he had first met and proposed to his dear Lucy; but that isn't why Mrs. Lovett remembered the fountain so well, the reason Mrs. Lovett remembered the fountain was because it was here she had first laid eyes upon young Benjamin Barker. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

Flashback

The sun was shining and birds chirped as everyone went on their merry way, shopping for groceries, talking to friends, and a certain thirteen year old boy sitting by the fountain. His hair was a chocolate brown and the few stray bangs fell into his face. He sat on the edge of the fountain writing something in an old notebook, unaware of the pair of green eyes that watched him.

From the other side of the town square stood young Nellie, hypnotized by the vision of the young boy. He was beautiful.

Nellie was brought out of her trance when two older boys walked up to the young boy and appeared to be taunting him. Nellie immediately started to walk up to them to tell them off, but was too late, when the shorter of the two shoved the boy into the fountain, soaking him to the bone.

"Nice meeting you Benny boy!" shouted the taller one as he and his accomplice laughed and ran from the site

Nellie walked up to the struggling boy and offered him a hand. "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah thanks." He said grabbing her hand and pulling himself up

"Don't mind them." Said Nellie helping him out of the fountain "They pick on everyone."

"Thank you again. My name is Benjamin." He said putting his hand out

"Nellie." She took his hand in hers and shook it

"So do you know those two?"

"Unfortunately." She said letting out a loud sigh "The taller one is Alexander Turpin, and the smaller one is Daniel Bamford, both of their parents work in the legal system so they think they have a right to boss others around because of it." She said sitting down next to Ben on the fountain.

"Turpin is just plain evil and will, blackmail, bribe, threaten, and do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Bamford is Turpin's little henchman, not as clever as him but makes up for it in violence."

"Did they hurt you?" asked Ben scared for the girl sitting next to him

"No, they're just perverts. I swear the next time they even try to touch me, I'll smack him one." She said cracking her knuckles. Ben let out a small laugh at the notion.

"You seem very sure of yourself." He said smiling at the spirit that was held within the girl next to him "You seem very sure of yourself." He said looking at Nellie.

"Thanks Benjamin." She said standing up and put her hand on Ben's still sopping wet shoulder. "And don't let them push you around anymore, okay Benjamin?" she asked looking into his eyes

"Okay Nellie, I'll see you around then?"

"You can count on it." And she walked away smiling at Ben. From that day on the two were nearly inseparable; it was rare that you would find one of them without the other. They became good friends and through the rise and falls they were always there for each other.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was snapped out of her trance when she heard a retching sound on the other side of the fountain. "Stoopid Judge." Said a drunken voice as another retching noise was produced followed by the sound of a rather loud splash.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked cautiously slowly walking to the other side of the fountain

"Stoopid women." He slurred as another splash was emitted. Mrs. Lovett made it to the other side of the fountain to find none other than Mr. Todd on his knees, leaning over the fountain, emptying his stomach's contents into the once clean and pure water.

"Mr. Todd it is you." Said Mrs. Lovett as she ran to his side and kneeled down to his level "I was scared that something had happened to you."

"I'm fine pet." He said not raising his head from the fountain

"No you're not look at what he did to you. The Judge did do this to you didn't he?" asked Mrs. Lovett

"Kind of. Got drunk. Started to sing."

"Oh my god, did you tell him anything?"

"Not that I recall." He said raising his head a little

"You're drunk, do you recall anything?" she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips

Mr. Todd didn't answer he just stayed where he was and shook his head

"Honestly you have to take better care of yourself Mr. Todd."

"I do." He said and tried to stand up only to fall head first into the fountain producing a small laugh from Mrs. Lovett

"Sure you do." She said helping her friend out of the fountain only to have him hurl into the now clouded water. "Reminds me of old times." She said gently rubbing his back

"Huh?" Mr. Todd looked at her and continued to retch into the fountain.

* * *

Nellie had now known Ben for five years and her feelings for him were as strong as they would be in twenty-seven years. It was late at night and Ben was currently hunched over the fountain emptying the contents of his stomach into the running water. Nellie kneeled beside him rubbing his back trying to soothe her friend.

"He really did a number on me Nellie." Said Ben as he continued to barf

"It's okay Benjamin just get it out of your system."

He hurled some more "Bloody hell." He muttered head hung over the fountain

"I swear the next time I see him I'll kill him. I don't care who his father is, I hate him with every fiber of my being." Said Nellie through clenched teeth

"It's okay Nellie."

"No it's not, look at yourself Benjamin." She said helping him sit up to get a good look at him. His right eye had been blackened, his bottom lip was bloody, and he could barely walk on his own without falling over.

"Why do you let him treat you like this?" she asked in a gentle voice looking into his blackened eye

"I can't do anything Nellie. What's the point, he's bigger, stronger, and has more power than me." He said sadly

"Benjamin look at me." He looked at her gentle face illuminated by the moonlight "Promise me something." She gently rubbed her arm "Just promise me, if you see him again, run." He gave her a quizzical look

"Benjamin just listen to me, if you see him run. I can't bear to see you like this, it breaks my heart." She said a saddened look in her eyes

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"In my coat pocket." He motioned to the coat on the ground covered in dirt "Don't you remember, it's your birthday." He said smiling a little

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot with everything that has happened today." She lied. She was hoping that her beloved barber would give her a gift, but knew that he was just as poor as her and did not want to nag him.

Benjamin kneeled over to grab his coat and pulled out a small box wrapped in brown paper.

"It's nothing elaborate but I hope you like it." He said handing her the small package. Nellie took the package from his hands ever so carefully as if it were made of glass. When she had it in her hands Nellie gently opened the package to reveal a small blue box. She rubbed her hand over the cover to feel the texture of the fabric. When she was finally done examining the box she slowly opened it anticipating what Ben may have gotten for her birthday.

She opened the box to reveal what she believed the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Inside the box was a necklace made of what appeared to be gold, and at the end hung the letter 'N' shaped from silver. "Benjamin it's beautiful. I love it" She said holding it in the moonlight mesmerized by it's beauty but not too much that she didn't see the smile on the barber's face.

"Do you want to try it on?" he asked, she nodded in agreement. Turning her back to him and holding her curls up out of the way.

Nellie almost stopped breathing when she felt the barber brush his hands against the back of her neck. "There we go." Said Ben a smile on his face

"Does it look okay?" asked Nellie letting her hair fall back into place and faced Ben.

To be quite honest it didn't look okay, it looked wonderful. Ben took one look at his friend and for the first time saw her in a new light. "It looks great." He said making Nellie blush a little. Finally he found enough courage to find what his mind was telling him. "You look great." He said making Nellie look at the ground

"No I don't." she said blushing

"Yes you do." He said brushing a stray hair out of the way letting his hand linger "You just need to have more confidence in yourself. There are plenty of guys who would die to have you."

"If you mean Turpin-" her voice was sharp

"I don't." he cut her off looking into her eyes "Nellie I-" he was cut off by a voice coming from behind

"There you are." Said the voice that both Nellie and Ben both recognized as Alexander Turpin's.

"I have to go." Said Ben giving Nellie a quick peck on the cheek and attempted to run, only to fall ten feet from where he started in pain. Turpin was closing in fast when Nellie stood up and ran in front of Turpin.

"Leave him alone or else I'll never talk to you again." Threatened Nellie, knowing that Turpin fancied her, which disgusted her.

"Is that so?" said Turpin walking closer to Nellie making her back up.

"Yes it is." She said trying to conceal that nagging sense of fear in the back of her head.

"Fine. But in return for not harming little Benny you will do me a favor." He said stepping closer still

"I'll already be talking to you." She said backing up to a lone tree

"Yes, but what I want" he leaned his mouth to her ear "talking has nothing to do with." He said huskily making Nellie shiver in disgust. She was about to protest when suddenly Turpin covered her mouth with his and placed his large hands on her tiny frame pinning her to the tree. With all of her strength Nellie shoved him off of her and looked at him in disgust, sure he was only two years older, but to be honest Turpin had always disgusted her.

"You filthy, horny, piece of-" she was silenced by a slap to the face which caused her to fall to the cold ground.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way." Said Turpin menacingly advancing Nellie once more until a loud sound was emitted it sounded like wood on wood and he fell to the ground unconscious. When he fell the only standing figure was Benjamin Barker with a rock the size of his fist in his hand.

"Don't you ever touch her." He said to the unconscious body of Alexander Turpin.

Nellie looked up at her savior who helped her stand. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, thank you Benjamin, thank you." She said hugging her friend

"Nellie, your necklace."

"Oh bugger it. He must have grabbed it." She said looking down at Turpin "We can't get it without waking him up." She looked up at the barber "But you gave me the best gift right now." She said at the confused barber "You protected me, that's the best gift anyone could have given me." She said and gave Ben a quick peck on the lips and ran off smiling to herself.

* * *

"C'mon love, we best be gettin you home, it's gettin late and the cold will kill you." She said putting Sweeney's arm around her neck trying to get him to stand up. He must've drunken quite a bit because he could barely walk anymore, just like before.

"Missus Lovett?" slurred Mr. Todd

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He said

Mrs. Lovett was shocked by what she had just heard. "For what?"

"For everything." He answered

Even though Mr. Todd was drunk beyond extent it meant the world to Mrs. Lovett to hear those words

* * *

**A/N: So yeah this is kind of just filler stuff but I think it all needed to be said. Okay I think I'm going to bump the rating up. But tell me what you thought. Criticism is welcomed and** **I don't know Beadle's first name so if you do please PM me.**

**Did you know that every time you DON'T review a baker loses a precious birthday gift from her beloved barber?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I own Ed and that's it. This chapter is another reason I raised the rating up to T, for innuendo and slight nakedness. **

Mr. Todd opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again. The light that shone through the small window was enough to make Sweeney cringe. That's when he noticed something, he wasn't in his room. He opened his right eye a small amount and took one swift look around the room only to realize that not only was this not his room; it was Mrs. Lovett's!

Sweeney's head felt like it was being beat with a sledgehammer, from the inside. "Bloody hell." He said rubbing his head "What happened?" he asked himself. He pulled the covers up higher to his chin, it was bloody freezing in this room, but that wasn't why he was so cold. When Sweeney had pulled the covers up he saw something that he had least expected; he didn't have his shirt on, or his pants, he was bare naked except for his briefs!

Just then Mrs. Lovett walked into the room, wrapped in nothing but her robe that reached down mid-thigh and her hair was down to her shoulders. "Morning love, did you finally wake up?" she asked much too cheery for Mr. Todd's liking who grunted in reply and covered his head with the sheet. "C'mon love you have to get up." She said pulling the sheet back to reveal Sweeney's head.

"No." he mumbled

"Mr. Todd please." She was in no mood for his sour attitude

He looked up at her not moving his head from the pillow and mumbled "What happened last night Mrs. Lovett?"

Mrs. Lovett put one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. "Hmm, let me think about that. You went and drank yourself until you could barely walk, went to the fountain and hurled your brains out, and then I brought you back here."

"And that's it?" he asked looking Mrs. Lovett in the eye

"Yes, why?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Then how come I don't have my shirt on?" he asked

"You fell into the fountain, and were soaked."

"And my pants?"

"They were also soaked, and covered in barf." She said a look of slight disgust on her face

"And I'm in your bed because?"

"If I let you sleep in your own bed you would have frozen to death" she paused "and you're too heavy for me to carry up all of those stairs."

"Where did you sleep?"

"In my bed."

"With me?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No I just," Mr. Todd rubbed his head again "My head is killing me." He said

"Well seeing as you could barely walk I assume you had a hell of a lot to drink last night. What did you drink last night?"

Mr. Todd thought a moment before he answered "Rum, I think."

"Rum!?" she nearly screamed

"Will you be quiet woman, my head is killing me." He said hiding his head under the covers

"Mr. Todd, rum is one of the worst drinks you could've chosen; if you had drunken one more glass you may have wound up dead." She said angry at the hung-over man in her bed

"I only had a few glasses." He mumbled

"And how many are 'a few'?" she asked hands on her hips

"Ten, or twelve maybe." He said not really sure

"Ten or twelve?!"

"What part of 'be quiet' don't you understand?"

"Mr. Todd, you're lucky to be alive. Ten or twelve glasses would have killed any other man in a heartbeat."

"I'd be lucky if you would leave me alone." He mumbled into the pillow

"I'll leave as soon as you give me the sheets."

"Why?" he asked

"Because _someone_ barfed on them last night, as well as me." She said running a hand through her recently washed hair.

"Sorry." Sweeney mumbled

"Its okay love, just give me the sheets."

"Fine." mumbled Sweeney as he reluctantly got out of bed and handed Mrs. Lovett the sheets; she was right they did reeked of rum, and barf.

"I'll go wash these now, your clothes are in the corner." She said pointing to an outfit she must've picked out for him. "Shop's going to open up soon, so you best get dressed before anyone sees us like this. People are already talking; we don't need anymore of that." She said and put her hand on his forehead "You might want to consider taking the day off, you're heating up."

"I'll take the day off when the judge has had his throat slit once and for all."

"Yes, Mr. T." she said sadly and left the man in her room

As soon as Mrs. Lovett left the room, Sweeney went back to bed. After twenty more minutes of rest he walked into the corner and started to slowly dress himself, head still throbbing. He had only just pulled his pants on when something hit Mrs. Lovett's window. "What was that?" he asked to himself only to be answered by the sound of another object hitting the window.

He tried to ignore it, but when the noise didn't stop he walked over to the closed window, and stuck his head out only to be hit in the face with a rock. "What the hell are you throwing rocks at the window for?!" he yelled to the figure standing only 3 feet away from the window.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Todd, I was wondering if Nellie was there." Said Edward stepping out of the shadows.

"She's not here right now." He said flatly making Edward's hopeful gaze fall. "But I can go find her for you." But before he could go find Nellie she came back into the room, still dressed in her robe.

"The sheets are finally clean, I can't believe you made such a mess; and I finally got the smell out." She said walking up to a shirtless Sweeney who was standing with his back to the window. "What are you doing by the window love?" she asked and before Sweeney could say a word she heard Edward's voice

"Good morning Nellie." He said rather innocently. Mrs. Lovett immediately started to panic and closed the window before he could say another word.

"Are you okay Mrs. Lovett?" asked Sweeney as she began to pace around the room

"What is he doing here? I can't handle this, not now." She said to herself continuing her pacing

"Should I tell him to go away?"

"No." she said all but too quickly

"Should I tell him to come in?"

"No." she nearly shouted

"Then what _should_ I do?"

"Just leave, I need to handle this myself." She said ushering Sweeney out of her room. She then slowly walked up to the window and opened it up to reveal Edward leaning against the wall the window was on. "Morning Ed." She said in a cheery tone and putting a smile on her face.

"Good morning Nellie." He said walking to stand in front of the window

"So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to apologize, for last night."

"No, Ed, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have led you on the way I did. I know you fancy me, and" she took a breath "I should know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back." Her thoughts trailing back to Benjamin and Sweeney

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have to apologize. I would now also like to apologize for interrupting anything that you and Sweeney may have been doing." He said slightly blushing

"Oh no, Sweeney and I weren't doin anythin, we were just-" she was interrupted when Sweeney walked back into the room, still shirtless.

"Sorry pet, forgot my shirt." He said picking up his shirt and walked over to the window and kissed Mrs. Lovett on the lips; he was smiling knowing that he was embarrassing her. He then left the room before she could say a word a smirk played on his face. Mrs. Lovett looked down at Edward who had raised his eyebrow at Sweeney's sudden entrance.

"Nothing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing." She stated flatly "I'll see you later Ed. Come by the shop if you want."

"Will do." He tipped his hat and walked back into the streets of London

* * *

As soon as Edward left Mrs. Lovett went to go find a certain barber to kill. Mrs. Lovett made her way to the stairs and began to walk up not caring if she woke Toby or not. When she got to the top she wrenched the door open not caring if she was to hit Sweeney or not, honestly she would rather enjoy it if the door did hit him.

"What the hell was that about?" she steamed as she walked into the barbershop

"You're very loud Mrs. Lovett, I have a head-ache; and whatever do you mean?" he turned around to face the angered baker

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said jabbing a finger at him "Coming up in the middle of my conversation with Edward and kissing me."

"You're still very loud, and what is the problem did you not want me to?" he asked knowing the answer to his own question.

"Well yes, I mean no, I mean, that's not the point. If I am talking with someone, I expect you to at least try to be discreet while being in the room."

"Sorry, was that embarrassing for you?" he asked with fake sincerity

"Embarrassing? Try humiliating; your timing couldn't have been any worse if you tried." She yelled flailing her arms around

"Didn't I just say be quiet?" he said rubbing his temples and turning his back to face her

"You never answered my question." She said grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him to face her

"Why'd you do it Sweeney?"

"I wanted to thank you for last night." He lied, and she believed him.

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed."

"Ah yes, but you enjoyed that much more didn't you?" he asked making Mrs. Lovett blush

"Well I, you see, it's just-" she was cut off when Toby walked into the room.

"Mum?" he asked

"What is it dearie?"

"Shop's goin to open soon, and we need more pies." He looked at the two adult in front of him "and why are you still in your robe?"

"Oh I had to take a bath this morning, guess I forgot to get dressed." She shrugged her shoulders "I'll go do it now; Toby go set up shop will you?"

"Yes mum."

Mrs. Lovett turned to face Sweeney again. "I'll deal with you later Sweeney." And she walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that day in the shop

Mrs. Lovett was running about serving up pies, baking pies, picking up pies, and trying to avoid the gaze of Edward; who ever since Sweeney's interruption was teasing Mrs. Lovett in a friendly, but annoying way.

"So Nellie?" he asked once she had closed shop for a short break "Are you happy?"

"Let's see, I have an adoptive son who adores me, a booming business, I'm engaged to be married, and my dearest friend just came back from a thirteen year trip." She said setting a tray of pies down for her and Edward to share. "I'd say I'm pretty happy at the moment." She said with a smile on her face.

"How do you do it?" he asked in a small voice

"What? I didn't catch that love."

"I was wondering how you do it. When I left you were as miserable as anyone in the whole city, and I come back to find you living the life of your dreams, it's amazing." He exclaimed

"It wasn't easy, if that's what you mean. Life just started getting good a few months ago when Sweeney moved in." she replied "Having a barbershop above shop helped with advertising I guess; and my pie-making skills are much better." She added taking a seat across from Edward at the booth. Edward took a bite out of his pie and nodded in agreement.

"I agree, this is, no offense, much better than the pies you used to cook." He said taking another bite

"So how's life been treating you Ed?" asked Mrs. Lovett curious of what life had dished out for her friend

"Same as always; I get by, but nothing exciting, nothing worth living for." He said in a monotone voice staring at the mug of ale Mrs. Lovett had poured for him.

"Meet anyone?"

"No."

"Don't worry Ed, you'll find someone in time." She said trying to cheer her friend up

"I just wish that I could be happy."

"Don't we all." Said Mrs. Lovett taking a swig from her mug

"I thought you said you were happy."

"Most of the time." She stated taking another swig

"And when it's not most of the time?"

"I read." She lied. Edward began to think back on old times trying to remember what she really did during hard times.

* * *

It had been a week since Benjamin Barker was shipped off and Edward hadn't seen Nellie since and was getting more worried each day. One day Edward decided to go see Nellie and see what she had been up to the last week.

"Nellie?" asked Edward as he warily made his way into the Lovett's house. "Nellie?" he asked a little louder walking in through the front door. He was greeted by a less than happy Albert Lovett.

"Oh it's you." He said sneering at Edward

"Hi Albert." He said meekly "Is Nellie around?" he asked even quieter

"Oh yeah, she's in the parlor." He sneered pointing to the dimly lit room.

"Thank you." He said and made his way into the parlor. The sight was something that you would expect of someone who had just lost everyone and everything they had always loved. Nellie Lovett was sitting in her chair rocking back and forth staring blankly into the fire that was crackling in the fire place. Her face blank of emotion, wet with tears already shed, and multiple bottles of multiple drinks scattered around the room.

"Nellie?" he asked cautiously walking over to his friend

"Oh hi Edward." Said Nellie putting the bottle down on the table next to her and facing her friend

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why would you say that?"

"Well, you don't usually drink and you have _five_ empty bottles around you." He said motioning to the pile of bottles on the floor

"Is it that horrible for a woman to have a drink once in a while?" she snapped back clearly drunk

"No, but Nellie; _five _bottles?" he tried reasoning with her

"So I'm a little stressed." She said tipping up the bottle to take another swig only to have Edward take the bottle away from her

"If you drink anymore you're going to die."

"Good I _want _to die." She said trying to reach for the bottle

"Nellie calm down." Said Edward backing away out of her reach

"No I will not calm down." She said standing up only to fall to the ground crying. "He's gone, he's really gone." She said between sobs. Edward walked up to his friend and tried to comfort her. Holding her in a warm embrace he stroked her hair and spoke softly

"It's okay Nellie, its okay."

* * *

"Or drink." Stated Edward beginning to think back on old times.

"Yeah, well, that to." She said shrugging her shoulders

"What brings you down?"

"Just thinking of certain things, certain days, certain people." She trailed off

"Ah." Said Edward realizing what was troubling his friend "It's not your fault Nellie."

"That's what everyone tells me."

"Because they're right, it was just, I don't know, fate." He said trying to find a way to console his friend

Nellie turned to face her friend "Have I ever told you," she said gentle voice "that you are such a reassuring person?" she asked leaning towards her friend

"I am?" he asked

"No." and she leaned back into her seat "I know it's not my fault but," she took a deep breath "I feel so guilty about it, everyday."

"We all do Nellie, but we have to put the past behind us now, there's nothing we can do." He said trying to reassure his friend

"What's your reason?"

"For what?"

"Well you said nothing exciting ever happens in your life and yet, you have a great job, travel most of Europe, and still find your life boring and not worth living."

"I want someone to share it with."

"Well like I said you'll find her eventually." She said returning to her cheery tone upon seeing Toby enter the room. "Here you go love, a nice meat pie for ya." She said putting the plate in front of him and walking into the parlor, only to have Edward follow her.

He entered the parlor to find her in her rocking chair pretending to read a book. "I know you're faking." Said Edward who in return was ignored by Nellie "You're not really reading." He said walking closer as he spoke "You're holding the book upside down." Mrs. Lovett was about to reply when Toby called her back into the kitchen

"Mum, there's someone here to see you." Toby yelled from the kitchen

"Tell them shop's closed for the hour." She yelled back

"She says she's not here for any pies."

"Hold on a minute." Said Mrs. Lovett before getting out of her chair and walking into the kitchen. In the kitchen stood young Toby by the door, and on the other side of the door stood a woman who appeared no older than Mrs. Lovett herself. She had her black ebony hair up in a tight bun, and her deep blue eyes seemed to dance around with curiosity; a smile spread on her face she stood ever so still waiting for Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

**A/N: and that is where I leave you. I don't like the ending, and I think about half of it is OOC. Criticism is welcomed. **

**Did you know that every time you review a Baker gets kissed by her beloved barber (even if it was only to embarrass her?) **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And now we will find out who the mystery person is, and what she is doing at Mrs. Lovett's. I own the mystery person and Ed, but no one and nothing else. I just want to say to all of you Sweenet fans this is an EVENTUAL Sweenet; so sorry to those of you who are waiting for a big romance scene, I haven't thought up of one yet. **

* * *

Mrs. Lovett got out of her seat and made her way to the kitchen to see who would want to see her; Ed following close behind (as always). When she entered the kitchen the lady on the other side of the door lifted her head to reveal her face to Mrs. Lovett. She was dressed in dark brown pants and a white shirt; her blue eyes filled with eagerness, contrasted against her copper-toned skin, a small scar trailed from her ear to her mouth but her smile was as big as Mrs. Lovett's, or even bigger.

Opening up the door a smile found its way up to Mrs. Lovett's face. "Allison? Allison King?" she asked the young Lady

"Hola chica." She said with a slight Mexican accent.

"Dear lord, I haven't seen you since we were, what, 18? It's so good to see you Allison."

"Its Ali now, but I'll make an exception for you." She said grinning

"Where have you been, and what do I owe the pleasure?" she said stepping back to look at her friend

"When we left London, my family and I went to live in Mexico; and I have a favor to ask you." She said

"What do you need?" she asked in a cheery tone ushering her friend into the kitchen

"Well, I just returned and I never was close with anyone else; so I was wondering if you would mind if I spent a few nights here, until I get my feet on the ground."

"I'm sorry Ali, but all of my rooms are full at the moment." Then an idea hit her, grabbing Ed she pulled him to her side "Ali, did you ever met Ed?" she asked

"I think," she said looking at him intently "Oh I remember. Aren't you Barker's friend?" She asked

"Guilty as charged." He said gently shaking Allison's hand

"Anyways, Ed is staying in town for a while and I believe he has an extra room; if you don't mind." She said looking up at Edward

"Oh not at all; a friend of Nellie's is a friend of mine." He said and left the pie shop to let the women catch up with one another.

* * *

The two women walked into the parlor each taking their respective seats; Nellie in her rocking-chair and Allison on the couch.

"So tell me Nellie, what's going on between you and Ed?" she asked with a grin on her face

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"So tell me what has become of our 'friends'." She asked sitting down and pulling out a cigar from the sack she carried over her shoulder "Do you mind?"

Nellie shook her head "Not at all."

"Thanks." Replied Ali as she lit up and let a puff of smoke escape her lips

"Well Edward is now a banker and just returned after nearly two decades of traveling; Daniel Bamford, is now Beadle Bamford; and Turpin."

"You mean Turd-Pin." Ali said grinning cigar dangling from her lips

"Is now 'The great honorable Judge Turpin'." She said rolling her eyes

"And Barker?" Asked Ali raising an eyebrow

"What about him?"

"Well what happened to him?"

"He was shipped off, fifteen years ago." Mrs. Lovett said solemnly

"I'm sorry." Said Ali

"I'm engaged." Said Nellie trying to relieve the gloom

"You are?" said Ali shock spread on her face "To who? Ed?"

"Lord no; to the Barber upstairs."

"So the boy in the kitchen, was he your son?"

"He is."

"He has your eyes."

"You think?"

"But he reminds me of Barker."

"He's adopted." Mrs. Lovett stated flatly "And did I mention that I'm widowed?" she asked

"No, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I hated him."

"Who was it?"

"Albert Lovett." Ali almost choked on her cigar

"That old bloke? No wonder you hated him, we all did." She said taking another puff "So can I meet 'said fiancée?"

"Oh yeah, hold on a second." She went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up "Sweeney!"

"Stop shouting woman!" he yelled back. She looked back at Ali who was holding back a laugh, and said

"Hold on a minute." And made her way into the barbershop "Mr. T we have company." She said in a gentle voice "Would you like to join us?" she asked

"If it's Edward, then you can tell him to-"

"Its not." she said hands on her hips "It's an old friend of mine."

"Fine." He answered flatly and began to follow her down the stairs. Half way down he stopped and asked "Do we have to be a 'couple'?"

"Yes." She stated only to be answered by his considerably loud groan. "Oh hush up." She snapped under her breath and pulled him into the parlor.

"Ali, this is Sweeney my fiancée; Sweeney, this is Ali my good friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sweeney." She said standing up and holding a hand out. Sweeney did not move which was rewarded with a discreet, but sharp nudge in the ribs by Mrs. Lovett.

"It's good to meet you to." He said flatly, shaking her hand and then left the room, Nellie's eyes not leaving him for a second.

"Sorry about that, he had a bad night."

"You kick him out of bed?" asked Ali grinning broadly

"Allison." She was appalled and shocked

"What? You always were 'the assertive one'." She stated playing with her cigar in her long slender fingers sitting back down on the couch

"I haven't slept with a man in ages, and I don't intend to until I'm married." Ali ignored her friend's comment and tried changed the topic

"So how has life treated you Nell?"

"Well you see how I'm doing; I have a business, a child, and I'm engaged, but what about you?"

"Let's see; I've lived in Mexico for twenty-seven years." She said absent mindedly

"That's amazing, how was it, what did you do?"

"My family worked as farmers and traders."

"And you?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Got into loads of trouble." She said with a smirk "I made a good amount of money though; I spent most of my time in the towns."

"Doing what?"

"Street fights; you wouldn't believe how weak the men over there are." She said examining her hand

"My god you haven't changed a bit, you were always picking fights here."

"And I always won." She added

"None the less it wasn't very lady-like."

"And when was I ever known for being lady-like?" she asked cigar hanging from her mouth

"Good point." Said Mrs. Lovett and sat back down into her chair smiling at her friend. Ali always was the more out-going one; picking fights, setting traps, and stealing were some of her favorite past times. How the two became friends Nellie couldn't remember; and when she thought of it they had nearly nothing in common.

"I can't believe it." Ali broke the silence "Twenty-seven years and this place is still just as dull and boring."

"Well not much has happened; except for death and poverty has definitely taken a firm grasp on us." Said Mrs. Lovett sadly

"You seem to be making a happy living: a business, a fiancée, and a son; I'd call that an okay life." Mrs. Lovett smiled at her friend.

"You better get headed to Ed's house it's an hour walk to the North part of town; and knowing you, you'll probably spend hours roaming around."

"You got that right." Said Ali dropping her cigar in the bottle of gin Toby had left lying around.

"Well time to go then." Said Mrs. Lovett getting out of her chair

"Hmmm. Let me think about that for a moment, no."

"Why?"

"The guy's a prick, and I don't like him."

"You just met him again."

"I still don't like him; never really did, did you know that?"

"You, are, a piece of work." Said Mrs. Lovett shaking her head at her friend

"Why thank you." Said Allison taking the comment as a compliment "Will he let me smoke?" she looked up at her friend

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Edward is a gentleman, and he tries to be proper." Nellie put plenty of emphasis on the last word. For a moment Ali just sat there watching her cigar sink to the bottom of the gin bottle the same way Mr. Todd looks at his razors. She finally took a deep breath and asked

"Do I really have to go to Ed's?"

"Yes you do."

"I have an idea" she said standing up and walking over to Nellie "You can go stay with Ed, and I'll stay here with your 'family'."

"You would rather sleep in my house with my son and fiancée who you barely know; rather than sleep at Ed's, a person you do know."

"But not very well." Ali added

"You will go sleep at Ed's and I will stay here with my family" Ali stood up ready to protest "Whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Ali grumbled and stood up straightening her pants.

"Why are you wearing pants? The law will put back into the stocks."

"Yeah." She sighed "But only if they can catch me." She added with a smirk

"Go to Ed's." added Nellie flatly

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Said Ali holding her hands up in defense and walked out of the shop with her sack slung over her back.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Said Nellie as she watched her friend walk out of the shop.

* * *

As soon as she had left a man came up to Ali and started to berate her for not dressing like a 'proper woman'; Ali responded by shoving the nicely dressed man into a considerably large mucky puddle and ran off; a smile spread from ear to ear.

Nellie walked back into the parlor and sat down where Ali had previously been sitting. Thinking about what had just happened; she decided she needed to go confront Mr. Todd. Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle she took the bottle of gin and took a long sip.

During her first sip she began to choke and gag. She took the bottle away from her mouth in disgust and began to cough; part of the cigar that Ali had left in the bottle then fell out of her mouth onto the floor, wet and soggy.

"Yup same old Ali." She said and began to make her way up the steps to Mr. Todd's barbershop

* * *

**A/N: Not happy at all with this chapter, but this is a filler chapter; a lot of dialogue and I think I start ranting on for a bit. I'm just trying to establish Allison's character. Next chapter is more of trying to establish Allison's character. **

**Criticism welcomed**

**Did you know that every time you review a baker is reunited with her life-time friend? Plz review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. More filler-stuff here, still trying to establish Ali's character but mostly her relationship w/ ed. I own nothing but ali and ed. **

* * *

Mrs. Lovett made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could. Opening the door to the barbershop she silently entered the room, undetected by Sweeney. As usual he was standing still staring out the window watching the people walk the streets of London. She crept up on him and once she was right behind him

"You're insufferable you know that?!" she all but shouted in his ear causing him to jump and turn around to face the once again angry baker.

"That would have been a great time for your 'thank you', but nooooo."

"Sorry." He said flatly "I just didn't feel like it." He walked over and sat down in his barber chair

"We are supposed to get married; how do you propose we do that with you acting the way you do?" she asked hands on her hips

"We could call it off."

"Oh yes that would definitely work." She said sarcastically "hello everyone I just want to tell you that this wedding was fake and just a ploy to get out of a date with my good friend who I just don't like 'that way.' Yes. Mr. T I think that'd be a great solution why didn't I think of that earlier?" the sarcasm was as strong as the scent of blood

"You may want to consider washing the room soon, it' smells like blood." She said scrunching her nose

"And you may want to consider taking another bath because you still smell like rum." Countered Sweeney

"I do not, and besides it's not my fault."

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes?"

"Last night, what happened? I remember the bar and then the fountain but did I say anything?"

"A few things but mostly you just kept your head in the fountain, if you catch my drift."

"What did I say?" Mrs. Lovett took a moment to think about it

"Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"That was my question, and you said; for everything." Her voice was gentle

"Wow, I _was_ drunk." Mrs. Lovett playfully hit him on the arm

"Mr. T, I know you were drunk, but even when you're drunk; you have some sort of sense about what you're saying. I know somewhere in the back of your mind you knew what you were saying."

"I was drunk Mrs. Lovett I recall nothing of last night."

"Nothing?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh no reason." And she left the barbershop with a smirk on her face and Sweeney pondering what 'nothing' really meant.

* * *

"The North part of Town." Ali mumbled to herself. "Figures Ed lives here." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh well, it's either here or the streets." And she entered the flat. There were three stories. "Excuse me ma'am?" Ali asked an elderly lady "Could you tell me where someone lives?" the old lady turned to face her

"Who are you looking for?"

"Fezziwig, Edward Fezziwig."

"Oh, I didn't know Edward had a girlfriend."

"No I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just a friend of his friend."

The old lady raised an eyebrow "Of course you are; well your 'friend' lives on the third floor, second door to the right."

"Thank you ma'am." And she made her way up the flight of stairs.

Not bothering to knock Ali walked right into Ed's flat to find a rather peaceful scene. Ed was sitting in an arm-chair reading a book. Still dressed in his suit he didn't notice Ali until she slammed the door so hard the whole room shook.

Ed snapped his head around to see Ali standing in the doorway with nothing but the sack she carried with her. "Nice of you to join me." He stated looking up at her

"Nice? No. Repulsive? Yes." She said and dropped her sack on the small couch opposite of the chair he sat in.

"Do you have to be so rude?" he asked standing up and setting his book down

"Do you have to be such a prick?"

"I'm not a prick."

"And I'm not rude." She countered "Do you mind?" she asked pulling out a cigar

"Yes."

"Good." And she lit up.

"Did I not just say that I minded?"

"Yes you did, and that's why I did it."

"You have an accent."

"You have a woman's voice." She stepped a little closer "You're not a eunuch are you?"

"How you and Nellie are friends I honestly don't know."

"How this is going to work out I honestly don't know." She said putting her hands on her hips standing in front of Ed who had his arms crossed.

**_EDWARD  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?_**

**_ALI  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;_**

**_EDWARD  
My pulse is rushing;_**

**_ALI  
My head is reeling;_**

**_BOTH  
My face is flushing;  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
Does it have a name?_**

**_Ye-es! _**

**_Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_**

**_ALI  
For your face;_**

**_EDWARD  
Your voice;_**

**_ALI  
Your clothing;_**

**_BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_**

**_With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!_**

**_Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
_**

**_And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!_**

**_BOTH  
Loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...For forever...  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you_**

**_BOTH:  
loathing_**

**_My whole Life long!_**

The two adults stood face to face, so close their noses were just barely touching. "I loathe you." Said Edward

"Good, so do I." Ali said

The two stood in silence for a while just staring at each other with a fire in their eyes. White and black, water and fire, Edward and Ali; complete opposites but they are forced to live with one another. This was going to be a very interesting experience.

Silence filled the room when suddenly one of Ed's neighbors walked in "Hey, Ed do you have any-" he looked at the scene before him "Um sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said and began to walk out of the flat

"No wait, she's just, I, we, " Ed started babbling excuses as his friend walked out of the flat, most likely to go spread the news that Ed had a girl in his flat. "Great." He moaned to himself

"You think you're unhappy?" asked Ali "Now people will think we're actually together, shit."

"Do you have to swear?"

"Fine I won't swear."

"Thank you." Said Edward flatly

"Bejeezus." Ali muttered under her breath, only to receive a dirty look from Ed. "What? Bejeezus is not a swear word."

"Dear lord, what have I done to deserve this?" asked Ed head in his hands.

"Dear lord what have I done to deserve this?" Ed shot her a look "Okay, let me rephrase that; dear lord why must you punish me in such a way?"

"I need a drink." Said Ed and walked over to the kitchen area of his flat

"That's the smartest idea you've have all night; bring me some rum or gin."

"Your choices are tea or water."

"Alcohol. What's the strongest drink?"

"I have tea and water."

"Do you seriously have no alcohol in this place?"

"I have some whisky-"

"Then bring on the whisky." She stated

"This is going to be a long night."

"Night? This is going to be a long week."

"Only a week?"

"Well a week at least." She said walking up next to Ed who was holding a tea cup and pouring her whisky. "Thank you." She said and plucked the whisky bottle out of his hand. "It's greatly appreciated."

She took the bottle and walked out of the kitchen area to go sit on the couch across from Ed's arm-chair. Ed followed and sat down in his arm chair. "Nothing like some nice tea." He said taking a sip from his cup

"Nothing like some nice whisky." She said taking a swig from the bottle Ed shook his head at her behavior.

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay then."

"Are you coming?"

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, even if you paid me; I'll sleep right here." She said patting the couch

"Okay goodnight then."

"Ed," he turned around "I hate you." She stated flatly

"Good to know." He said and walked into his bedroom leaving Ali alone with a bottle of whisky and her cigar.

* * *

**A/N: yeah more filler crap and not very happy with it but I want to establish Ali's personality. Criticism is welcomed. Song belongs to Wicked. **

**Did you know every time you don't review two people who loathe each other are mistaken for a couple? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love you all I broke 100 reviews. gives all of you hugs anyways here is a chapter that actually follows the plot (for the most part). I own Ali, Ed, and nothing else. **

* * *

Sun shone through the window in Ed's flat, but the sun wasn't what had woke him up; what had woken Ed up was the sound that was coming from the other room. Groggily he got out of bed and walked out the door to see Ali sleeping, or passed out by the looks of it, on the couch snoring so loud that all of London could have heard her.

He rubbed his temples trying to wake himself up. "Now how shall I wake up my 'dear old friend'?" his voice was thick with sarcasm. He figured the best way to wake her up would be to gently call her name. He walked over to her sleeping form, and kneeled down so his face was level with hers. He took a deep breath and ever so gently screamed at the top of his lungs.

"ALI WAKE UP THERE'S A BEGGAR STEALING ALL OF THE WHISKY!" Ali immediately sat up with a start and flailed her arms attempting to punch 'said beggar' only to make contact with Ed's face.

"What the hell is going on?!" she screamed as she stood up spilling the remainder of the whisky on the carpet. She looked over at Ed who was currently bent over holding his face in his hands. "What's the matter Ed, are you crying?" she asked no sympathy in her voice

"Ma nuz."

"Your what?"

"Ma nuz."

"I can't understand what you're saying when you have your face in your hands." She said annoyed and grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up. "Ooo you're gonna get quite a shiner, and your nose is bleeding; just a little." She said pointing to the large amounts of blood gushing from his nose and his red-soon-to-be-black-eye.

"What the heck was that for?" asked an angry Ed as he faced Ali, all black and blue, and red.

"You screamed in my face, gave me a heart attack, it was a basic reflex." She said

"So you punched me in the face?"

"Actually I thought I was punching a beggar, but you work well as a punching bag to." She stated

"Well at least now I know that if someone intrudes we're safe."

"Only if they threaten to take the whisky." Ali said "So, what are we doing today el stupido?"

"Ed, my name is Ed; and I think we're going to Nellie's for the day. It's market day so they will be closed for a while. We can catch up on old times."

"Well for me, it's more like meeting because I barely know her fiancée or her 'son'."

"Well we should go soon or else we won't make it in time." He said making his way into the kitchen area.

"What are you doing in there?" Ali asked

"Cleaning up my face." Ed answered washing the blood off his face. "I'm a mess." He said

"You already were a mess; but yeah if you say so." Ed shot her a cold look. "Well we better go soon; c'mon."

"Wait." He said "What do we tell people about my face?"

"That I punched you."

"No."

"You tripped and fell; and your face hit the armchair."

"Good idea, what did I trip on?"

"My foot." She said with a smirk.

"Why does everything have to end up with you injuring me?"

"Because that's just who I am." She shrugged

"How did you and Nellie ever become friends?"

"You could say that I was a lonely child who needed a friend." Ed shot her a look that said 'yeah right' "Or you could say that my parents wanted me to have a 'girl's influence' on me."

"Nellie does have that effect on people." He said holding his nose in a small towel

""You, being a direct result of that."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at her

"Oh nothing." She said "Now c'mon we want to get to Nellie's before the day is out." said Ali standing up and tucking her hair under a cap she had brought

"But my face-"

"Looks no different than it did before."

"You're a very cruel person." Said Ed

"And you're a very prickish person."

"Prickish?" asked Ed

"One who is a prick." Said Ali she picked up her sack and walked out of the door Ed following shortly behind her.

* * *

Upon arriving at the pie shop Ed was busy with a conversation with Toby, on why his face looked the way it did.

"You tripped?"

"Yes I tripped."

"On what? Did Ali trip you?"

"No. I had some stuff lying around."

"Sure you did." Said Toby unconvinced

* * *

And Ali after having a brief meeting with Nellie went up to meet the ever so famous 'Sweeney Todd'. Opening the door she was greeted by the sight of Sweeney sitting in his barber chair entranced by the picture frame he held in his hands. He didn't notice her when she came in, he didn't notice her when she closed the door; he didn't notice her until she coughed right beside him.

He looked up his eyes filled with shock and hurt but quickly replaced by nothingness. "Hola." said Ali, as she walked to the other end of the room. "So you're the ever so famous Sweeney Todd."

He nodded "And you're," he searched for the name "Allison?" he said looking up at her

"Ali, but yeah, you can call me by either." She said leaning against the dresser "So you and Nellie are getting married; is it really as wonderful as everyone says?"

"No." his voice was monotone, and Ali gave him a quizzical look "Living in London, it's hard to find happiness."

"Amen to that; that is probably one of the reasons we left for Mexico."

"And the other?"

"I was in a little trouble with the law." She said pulling out a cigar

"You're not very proper are you?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really." He said shrugging his shoulders

"So you're a barber." He nodded "You live above the pie shop." Again he nodded "and you're getting married to Nellie after knowing her for how long?"

Sweeney took this question into consideration; in all seriousness he didn't know how long Sweeney had known Mrs. Lovett. Maybe a couple of months, but he wasn't really sure; the days had seemed to blend into one another and before he knew it, it was spring.

"Six months." Ali nodded "I think" he added under his breath

"Huh, I didn't catch that last part?"

"Nothing." The two of them stood in silence for a while until a small ring was emitted when Sweeney's first costumer came into the shop.

"Have you seen Ed yet?"

"No why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that his eye, that's _my _handiwork. He'll tell you that he tripped but in reality I sorta punched him in the face." Sweeney smiled at the mental image

"Well I'll see you later Sweeney, Nellie's going to have breakfast ready pretty soon, so don't take too long." He nodded and as Ali left the room Sweeney led the man into the chair for his first and last shave by Sweeney Todd.

* * *

It was the first time that all three of them: Sweeney, Nellie, and Toby had eaten together, but much less all three of them eating together with company. It was market day as Ed had said earlier and the pie shop wouldn't open for a few more hours.

On one side of the table sat Ed and Ali, and on the other was Toby and Sweeney.

Mrs. Lovett walked to the booth holding a tray with five bowls of what looked like soup, some biscuits on a plate with a new bottle of gin.

"Here we go." She said placing the tray on the table by the booth. Everyone grabbed a bowl and a biscuit; and Toby grabbed the gin just a second before Ali could.

Ed took a spoonful of the soup and happily swallowed. "This is delicious Nellie, what's in it?" Mrs. Lovett sat down next to Sweeney, across from Ed and said

"Just an old family recipe; with me own little touch." She said smiling

"Whatever it is this is delicious." Stated Ed as he took another spoonful

"Wonderful." Said Toby as he slurped it down

"uh huh." Said Ali in agreement as she took a bite of the biscuit she had dipped in the soup

Mrs. Lovett smiled at all of the comments she got. Her gaze then drifted over to the still man sitting next to her, waiting for his comment. He slowly picked up his spoon and brought it to his lips. He took a sip that was barely big enough for a fly and after what seemed like hours to Mrs. Lovett he gave a stiff nod in acceptance.

"So Nellie." Said Ali "Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?"

"Why, did Ed already kick you out?"

"No, but someone saw me in his flat last night; and people are talking, if you catch my drift." She said

"Sorry Ali you can't stay here."

"Don't blame you." Mumbled Ed just loud enough for Mrs. Lovett to hear

"Ed!" she scolded

"What?" he turned to face Ali "In case you wonder, you snore."

"You talk in your sleep."

"You look like a boy."

"You sound like a girl."

"At least I have an education."

"You may have book smarts, but if you want to survive in the world what you need is street smarts." She said picking up her cigar and letting a small cloud of smoke escape her lips

"And I suppose you have street smarts?"

"Of course."

"Prove it."

"Okay then answer me this; have you ever stolen anything before?"

"No, because I am a-"

"Prick."

"Will you stop with the prick?"

"No. Anyways if you're going to steal something here's how it goes. First you set your eyes on something, like that watch of yours." She said pointing to his pocket watch "But the key point of stealing anything is-"

"Distraction." Mrs. Lovett finished

"How do you know that Nellie?" asked Ali

"I've spent so much time with you that I remember all of your 'rules' and 'philosophies'."

"Anyway distraction is key, do whatever you can: play hurt, fight, scream."

"Drag your friends into it." Added Mrs. Lovett

"Yes that too or just causing mass chaos. I prefer mass chaos that way it's more of a free-for-all." She said smiling

"You would drag Nellie into it?"

"Literally." Mrs. Lovett answered sounding annoyed

"You're just an obnoxious brat aren't you?" asked Ed

"Yeah pretty much; but here's the thing someone as high-class as you wouldn't last a minute on the streets."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"That's because I know what I'm capable of; and I win."

"What?" said Ed confusion in his voice

Ali held up his pocket watch in her right hand in front of his face. "It's like I said, distraction is key; thanks for the watch Ed, I can make a good pound or two off of this."

"Good job Ali." said Toby a smile on his face

"Thanks. Now come with me, I want you to show me what's become of London." She looked over at Nellie "Do you mind?" she asked

"Not at all." And the two left, Ed's watch in Ali's hand.

Mrs. Lovett looked over at her friend a smile on her face "You have to admit it Ed, she got you there."

"Oh hush up Nellie. It's no fair she cheated."

"And since when is stealing 'fair'?" asked Sweeney a smirk on his face

"He's got a point Ed." Said Mrs. Lovett stated taking a sip of tea

"Fine, fine."

"So how are you two getting along?" Mrs. Lovett asked

"She's an obnoxious, conniving, little sneak."

"And can punch quite hard." Added Sweeney gaining a shocked look from Ed "She told me what happened."

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so but with Mrs. Lovett in the room silence can never last long.

"So I take it you get along just fine." she said with fake sincerity

"Nellie, are you positively sure you don't have any extra rooms?"

"Yes Ed, I'm sorry."

"Okay then." He said standing up from the table

"Where are you going Ed?"

"Back to the flat to protect the whisky."

"Good idea, I'll clean up here and I'll see you around." Ed picked up his coat and made his way back to his flat.

As soon as he left Mrs. Lovett let out a heavy sigh answered by a look by Mr. Todd "I thought we _did _have an extra room." He said looking at her as she cleared the table

"We do, but I have other plans in mind."

"Other plans?"

"Matchmaking."

"Matchmaking? Mrs. Lovett are you crazy, those two are absolute opposites and-"

"Opposites attract." She said walking over to the sink dumping the dishes into the soapy water "Besides, Ali always had a crush on Ed, she would never admit it, but I knew." She said while scrubbing at the bowls.

"So far you're doing a spectacular job." he muttered sarcastically under his breath

"Sorry dear what was that?"

"Nothing pet." He said dismissively

"That remind me, Toby and I were talking the other day and he said that he wanted a dog."

"No dogs Mrs. Lovett, the boys already enough of a hassle." Mrs. Lovett looked up from her dishes hands on her hips and replied

"Now how can you say that? You never spend any time with him."

"Yes but judging by the way you look at the end of the day, I would say he's quite a hassle."

"Now Mr. T I'm walking up that bloody flight of stairs at least twenty times a day." She said "and besides what's the matter with my hair?"

"Take no offense Mrs. Lovett but your hair looks like it did the day you fell into the pricker bush down by the old bailey." He said a small smile on his face

Mrs. Lovett looked at him annoyed but mostly shocked at the fact that he remembered that day. "Now c'mon my hair was not _that _bad." She said defensively

"Whatever you say Mrs. Lovett."

"Besides your hair is _much _worse."

"My hair?" he asked as he stood up from the booth and walked to the opposite side of the sink

"For god's sake Mr. T it looks like that one dog you used to own, old what's-his-face."

"Prince was a perfectly bred-"

"Mutt." She finished his sentence. He raised a finger in protest but quickly drew it back when he realized that he had lost.

"So back to the topic of pets. I think it was a fine idea; a pet would be a nice addition to our 'family'."

"We aren't a family Mrs. Lovett."

"Right we're just two people who live together with a child and are getting married." She said sarcastically

"Correct." Said Mr. Todd

"We are a family; and soon enough Ali can have her own."

"With Ed." He paused. "But how do you propose we get him to fall for her. Getting the two people together is only half of it. The other half is to get them _both _to fall for each other."

"I have ways." Said Mrs. Lovett a sly grin on her face as she looked up at Mr. Todd. "You wanna help?"

"I'd be glad to." He said with a small bow and the two went on plotting.

* * *

**A/N: okay still fillerish, and loads of dialogue but there is some plot in there. **

**Did you know that every time you review a Mexican-English woman proves she has 'streets smarts' to a 'prick' by fooling him in front of his friends?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey y'all. I'm doing everything I can to avoid my HW. (stupid exams) I won Ali and Ed nothing else. anyways I had fun writing this hope you like it. **

* * *

"Just go to Ed's flat and try to figure out what he wants in a woman." Said Mrs. Lovett drying the dishes as Sweeney stood on the opposite side of the sink.

"I think I know the answer to that Mrs. Lovett."

"And what is it then?"

"Well he probably wants what every man wants in a woman; kind, gentle, sweet."

"That's very sentimental of you Mr. Todd."

"I'm not finished." He said raising a finger "where was I, oh yes sweet, beautiful, and a nice curvy-" he was cut off when Mrs. Lovett playfully hit him in the face with a dish rag "What was that for?" he said blinking the dirty water out of his eyes

"You know bloody well what it was for." She said annoyed and amused by what he had said "I just want to know what he wants in a woman that would be _different _than what most other men want."

"So you want me to bond with him?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Which I do; but I'll do it anyways."

"Thank you Mr. T, what's got you so interested in this anyways?"

"Because just like you, I tried to get the two together when we were children."

"And what a great job you did." She said sarcastically

"Don't get too cocky Mrs. Lovett; your plan hasn't worked either."

"Not yet." She said with a sly smile "Now go on and bond with the man."

"Fine." He said and made his way off to Ed's

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had continued to clean the kitchen when Ali and Toby made their way back into the shop. Mrs. Lovett was in the parlor when they came back, and she knew when they came back, not by the small tingle of the bell but from Ali. She and Toby stood in the parlor's doorway un-noticed when Ali declared their presence "WE'RE HOOOOOOO-OOOOOOME!" she yelled making Mrs. Lovett jump in her seat and Toby cover his ears.

"I can see." Said Mrs. Lovett walking over to Ali "So how is London?"

"Just as boring and gray as when I left; I love it. So where is everyone?"

"Sweeney went to talk to Ed, who went back to his flat to protect his whisky."

"Too late." Said Ali smiling as she reached into her sack and pulled out a bottle half-filled with whisky. "Swiped it last night for safe keeping."

"It's half full."

"We were thirsty."

"Go return it."

"Party pooper." Ali mumbled

"Do you want the law to put you back in the stocks?"

"Okay I'm going I'm going." And with that she left for Ed's

"So you got to meet Ali, do you like her?" asked Mrs. Lovett

"I like her; she's not very lady-like though." Said Toby

"Yes well, c'mon now, its market day and we need new supplies."

"Yes'm."

* * *

Sweeney had arrived at Ed's flat just a few minutes after Ed had himself. "Hi Ed, how are you doing?"

"Good."

"Mind if I come in?"

"No not at all." He said letting Sweeney into his flat "So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to come and have a chat. Things have been so hectic with the wedding going on."

"Yes they have, and I would like to apologize for announcing it like that in the pie shop the other day."

"It's no problem, with Nellie, they would have found out one way or another."

"True, true, very true." He said as they both took a seat in their respective seats. "I'm happy for you and Nellie; I really am, it's just hard to get over someone when you love them." Sweeney looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say, sure he was marrying Mrs. Lovett but he still wasn't over Lucy.

"It's hard, but not impossible." Sweeney said flatly

Ed looked at Sweeney confused

"Nellie will be my second wife."

"I'm sorry to hear that; but you love Nellie don't you?" for a moment Sweeney was ready to tell Ed everything; about the wedding being a sham and playing matchmaker with him and Ali; but he decided against it.

"To get over someone you love." Said Sweeney "All you need to do is find someone gives you the same sense of happiness."

"Very wise words."

"Thanks; but what do you look for in a woman Ed?"

"Hmmm good question: kindness, beauty, people person, knows how to have a good time, and not afraid to speak their mind."

_Oh boy _Sweeney thought to himself; Ed had just described Ali and Nellie, but mostly Nellie.

"Hmmm good characteristics to find in a woman, and not hard to find either." Said Sweeney

The two men sat and continued to talk about the wedding and the perfect woman. As they continued to talk Ali made her way to the flat.

* * *

Ali walked through the first doors to the apartment only to be greeted by whispers, and stares from the other residents.

Ali knew they were talking about her living with Ed; did these people honestly think that just because you live with someone you're a couple? Okay so yeah most people, but Ali is not most people.

* * *

A knock was heard from the door. "Come in." said Ed from his seat and in came Ali "You knocked."

"So I did." She stated and looked at Sweeney "Nellie wanted me to return this." She said holding up the half bottle of whisky.

"It's half empty."

"Yeah well I was thirsty."

"I see." Said Sweeney

"Oh hey Sweeney didn't see you there "You don't mind if I call you Sweeney, I'm not big on formalities."

"As we can see." Mumbled Ed, Ali walked over so she was behind Ed

"I'm not deaf." She whispered into his ear and abruptly smacked him in the back of the head. "and I'm not afraid to speak my mind, el stupido."

"Did you just come back to insult me?"

"No, I came back because Nellie told me to." She said as she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down.

"Well," said Sweeney standing up "I'll be leaving you two now." And he made his way to the door

"But Sweeney I-"

"Have fun with Ali Ed." He announced loud enough for the entire floor to hear him and then briskly left the flat. Ed was standing frozen in the doorway and Ali was lying on the couch covering her eyes with her hand.

"Okay fiancée or not there is no way he cannot get on Nellie's nerves."

"Or mine." Ed said as he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen area

"You know I'm still surprised by the fact that you live alone." Said Ali sitting up on the couch

"I'm single, always have been; you know that." He said blankly

"Amazing how some people are just made for each other and then there are people like us who are bound to a life of solitude." She said as Ed rummaged through his cabinets. "What are you looking for Ed?"

"Drinks." He stated as he rummaged through the cabinets.

"Bring me some when you get it." She said still sitting on the couch

Ed got out a bottle of old whisky. "Had this bottle since I left London."

"Whoa that's pretty old."

"Is it bad if it's old?"

"Any whisky is good whisky." She said grabbing the glass Ed had poured for her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Its weird whisky is more than just a drink; for people like us." She said looking at Ed "It's like a companion, though we're alone we're alone, together. Does that make any sense?"

"No not really."

"Let me try that again; whisky is solitude, the deeper you get into it the harder it is to get out."

"Agreed." Said Ed raising his glass "To whisky."

Ali raised her glass to Ed's "To solitude."

And there they spent their solitude together.

* * *

**A/N: not very happy with this chapter. **

**Did you know that every time you review a barber and a baker spend quality time together and actually start to bond? **


End file.
